Abandoned By The World
by FullmetalEcho688
Summary: Edward overhears a disscussion by everyone he cares about, saying they hate the way he acts and life would be easier without him. Ed becomes unnaturally upset and escapes to Xing. However, Amestris is in danger, and at war. Drachma has invaded, wielding strange new alchemy. Will Ed forgive those who abandoned him and save his loved ones? Can Elysia help him leave his hate behind?
1. Despair

**A/n: Hey guys, this is my new fic. :) I apologize, I know it's a month later than expected, but I ran into a rough bit with the plot and it took me forever to fix! Be warned, there are a few OC's in later chapters, but I promise they aren't Mary Sues. Enjoy this one.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters within.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**: **Despair**

"Another mission dusted!" Ed grinned as he strolled through the open doors of Central Military HQ, hands locked behind his head. His suitcase dangled loosely from his interlocked fingers.

"Another mission failed. There was no stone, brother," Al clunked in behind his brother. His tone and narrowed red eyes told Ed that Al was fuming.

Edward turned, looking Al in the eye. "Not this time. But we'll find it, I promise. I will return you to normal."

Despite the blonde's inspiring burst of determination, Al simply turned and walked silently. Edward's expression turned downcast momentarily. The two had been searching for the philosopher's stone non-stop for 3 years. Ed was 14, and Al 13; but they had made no progress. They were both tired and frustrated.

_Maybe we should go to Risembool for a while,_ mused Ed as he strode up the stairs. He was about to kick in the door to Mustang's office and make his grand entrance when he heard something shocking.

"Brother's doing more damage than he is helping!" Al's voice sounded muffled through the door. Edward froze, stunned.

"Like on this mission!" Al raged, sounding frustrated. "We could have caught the Drachman thief on the second night and come back five days ago! We could already be on another mission to look for the stone! But he just had to be arrogant, conceited and over-confident and the guy got away! Not to mention our mission in Agretha a month ago!"

Ed heard Mustang groan. "Four thousand dollars in damages to pay for the building you brothers fought the kidnapper in. I saw the photos; Fullmetal really crashed the place."

"I'm sure it's not that bad, Alphonse," said a strained new voice, which Ed thought belonged to the Lieutenant.

"But _every_ mission is like that! Brother's cost us _so_ much time and money. I know you're mad at him too, Miss Hawkeye! He's stuffed up your missions multiple times!" Al yelled, unnaturally furious.

Ed's suitcase clattered to the ground, falling from his numb hands. Ed had thought that his brother was angry and frustrated with the misleading philosopher's stone missions, but Al was actually furious with him! The revelation startled Ed. He wanted to move, to open the door and apologize, and to make things alright again. But his brain refused to move his frozen body.

"Not to mention he's always disobeying orders and getting in the way!" Maria Ross's voice interrupted suddenly.

"And he's so rude and insubordinate to his superiors, that little brat," seethed Mustang. "Always late, too. Even now!"

Armstrong snorted, also making his presence known. "His childish antics have also caused me pain and overtime on many occasions."

Hughes then sighed. "He's so self-centred; he doesn't even care for the rest of us!"

"Oh, he's selfish all right! We're all trying to be there for him, but he never shows us any gratitude!" the last sentence resonated throughout Edward. That was Winry's voice.

"_We'd all be better off if he left_!" Alphonse shouted. Ed's eyes widened as he heard the other subordinates clamour in agreement. Edward suddenly became aware that he'd fallen to his knees. He could imagine the furious, frustrated, scowling faces that accompanied their hate filled eyes.

They hated him. Havoc, Hughes, Hawkeye, Maria, Falman, Fuery, Mustang, Armstrong… his childhood friend, his little brother and everyone he had ever cared about all _hated _him! Edward felt despair crush his heart, just a little. He thought he was helping, he'd thought… Ed squeezed his eyes shut, shoving the familiar anguish back down. He had to be strong; he had something to live for! He had… he had…

_Family_? Ed recalled his mother's grave, and the morning his father left. Al's words echoed around his head, mingling with Winry's frustrated input. _Oh, he's selfish all right! Never shows us any gratitude! We'd all be better off if he left!_

_Friends?_ All the military officers in the room opposite Edward seemed miles away; unreachable and untouchable. He couldn't ask for support from people who loathed him.

_A home_? The flames of his house in Risembool spurted up into his mind's eye as he remembered the ash of his home burning his eyes. The fact that he didn't have a home or a job, or any security really, had never bothered him before. Since his mum died, his only reason for everything was family. Al and Winry.

_But they'd all be better off if I left._ His family hated him. He was egotistical and antisocial, and ignored the needs of those around him; he was in the way. He'd even caused Al to lose his body because of his selfishness! If he wanted to help his family…

_Better off if I left… better off if I left… better off… better off… _

Edward abruptly rose from his spot on the floor. He walked mindlessly to his dormitory, oblivious to the strange looks he was receiving from other officers. He calmly sat down at his desk and wrote two letters- one resignation letter, and one letter addressed to Alphonse and Winry. He left the latter on Al's bed, a weird sense of clarity surrounding him. Edward didn't need to re-think his decision.

"Give this to Colonel Mustang," he spoke lifelessly to the man at the front desk, placing the letter on his table before leaving. Edward passed through the open doors and walked down the familiar streets. Two rights, a left and then straight; and he found himself at the train station.

"Hello Edward," smiled the woman at the ticket booth. "Off to wreak more havoc, I see! Two tickets?"

Ed flinched at her friendly comment. "One to go East. Thanks…"

"You're lucky today- the next Risembool train leaves in half an hour," she replied, printing out the ticket.

"I am not going to Risembool." It was a statement. The woman blinked at Ed as she held out the ticket, which he took before acquiring a deserted seat along the side of the tracks.

_I don't care where I go, as long as it's as far from here as possible._ Edward shook his head, feeling the strange emotionless state he was in fade. He felt betrayed, somehow. But wasn't he the one in the wrong? _They'd all be better off if I left_. He had caused so much pain for everyone. His family _would_ be safer without having to deal with the dangerous situations he got into and the countless enemies he'd made over the last 3 years. His little Brother had suffered injuries and terror numerous times whilst travelling with him. Even Winry had been kidnapped a couple of times… Edward no longer had any reason to stay in Central, and every reason to leave. The alchemist looked up into the window behind him, catching his reflection in the tarnished glass. He was crying.

Edward scowled at his own pathetic actions and scrubbed his eyes dry with his jacket, abruptly realizing he had left his suitcase at HQ. All he had was the clothes he was wearing and a small amount of money, but he didn't care. The heartbroken fourteen-year-old checked his reflection checked his reflection again. _They'd all be better off without me_. His eyes were filled with distress and his wild long hair was falling in his face, annoying him. Ed clenched his teeth, and with a single frustrated swipe, his sliced off his irritating lengthy hair with his metal right arm. Golden strands floated down in every direction, covering the bench he was curled up on. Edward hid his face in his arms, feeling strange without his braid. Edward Elric had a braid, but he was no longer that person. Edward Elric had friends and a family. He was different. He had nothing.

But he couldn't stop his tears from falling as he stepped onto the train, leaving everything behind.


	2. Fury

**A/N: Wow, this fic is recieving a lot of support! Thankyou to everyone who read and/or reviewed! Quick question, what genre do you guys reckon this story is? I can't decide :S This chapter is just to put Ed bck in character a little. He's in Xing next chap ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fury**

"… We will reach Risembool station in the next ten minutes. Please collect your luggage and be ready for departure. We will reach Risembool station in the next ten minutes. Please collect…"

Edward awoke with a start to the automated voice, repeatedly informing the passengers of their next stop. He'd been asleep; Ed assumed the familiar station call had woken him. He yawned, stretching his arms over his head relaxedly.

"Hey Al, could you pass-" the teenager stopped abruptly as he realized Al was absent from the carriage. Yesterday's events came flooding back to him.

"_We'd all be better off if he left!"_

Edward sighed and hit himself lightly on the head. What was he doing? How could he be so unbelievably stupid? He could fix things with everyone for sure! A little change for the better wouldn't kill him. And yet, yesterday he'd just felt so damn upset that he'd just taken off without a second thought. Edward groaned, unable to believe that he'd just run away from his problems like a child. Mustang would never let him live it down.

The alchemist face-palmed yet again, suddenly recalling a serious problem. The resignation letter! He'd resigned from the military for no reason after 3 years of effort. Al really was going to kill him. Edward stood reluctantly as the train gradually stopped.

"We have arrived at Risembool station," the computerized voice announced.

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Ed to himself as he reached for his suitcase, before realizing it wasn't there. His luggage was back in central HQ. Swearing under his breath, Edward jumped off the train and headed up the familiar dirt path. He'd just go to the Rockbell house, call the others and let them know that he was alright, and then head back to Central tomorrow. Ed tucked his hands in his pockets as he walked. Why had he gotten so upset yesterday? It was strange, very unlike him. He ran a hand through his hair out of habit, receiving a shock when he felt the absence of his braid.

Edward ran over to the nearby stream he'd played in as a kid and observed his reflection. His hair was no longer weighed down by its length, and it now stuck up, a bit like his antennae used to. However, the long bangs lining his face remained the same.* He growled in annoyance and stood with a 'humph' before stomping the rest of the way to the Rockbell house.

"Hey, Granny? Ya home?" Edward called, pushing open the door. The Rockbells always kept their door unlocked, in case an injured person required their assistance quickly. He heard voices down the hallway and turned the corner to see Pinako talking on the phone.

"_I __**hate**__ Edward!"_ screamed the voice on the phone. Ed abruptly felt weak as he leaned against the wall, feeling the misery bubbling up inside him again.

"Calm down Winry. At least he left voluntarily," said Granny sternly. Edward hung his head. It never occurred to the despairing blonde that Granny was trying to assure Winry that he hadn't been kidnapped.

"He's finally gone! After all those hints from us and the other officers, he finally got the message. Right, Al?" Winry sounded wild. Al didn't answer.

Edward turned and slipped out of the house, feeling unfamiliar tears in his eyes yet again.

But they weren't just tears of sorrow. He was slowly becoming aware of the rage that was building in his heart. They betrayed him… All of them! He put his trust in those people, like a fool, and they were trying to get him to leave all along! The only reason those scumbag officers had even made 'friends' with him was probably just to boost their standing in the Military! _None of them even cared about him, not even Al or Winry_! Edward scowled and punched a nearby tree with his right arm in pure fury at this betrayal. The tree splintered and cracked in half, collapsing to the ground with a shudder. Edward turned on heel and tore down the dirt path again towards the train station. He was going to leave this country and everybody in it.

Everyone in the world hated him. Well, that was just fine, because he hated the world back!

* * *

Three strangers watched as the teenager felled the tree and ran off, seething.

"So that's how it works," commented a deep voice.

Two sets of pale yellow eyes turned to the speaker.

"Dessspair…" said one.  
"And fury…" said the other.

The first man smirked malevolently. "Combine the two, and Amestris will fall. This country will soon be mine."

* * *

*If anyone is having trouble visualizing Ed's new haircut, think of Minato's (the 4th Hokage off _Naruto) _hair, but with just bangs, no fringe. :)


	3. Changed

**A/N: You guys are really liking this one! :) I would just like to mention that Ed and Elysia will have a brotherly/sisterly relationship after a reviewer mentioned something to me. There are two OC's in this chapter, but only one of them will be in the rest of the story. This chapter may also be a little confusing, so if anyone has any questions, just pm me or leave it in a review. All reviews are greatly appreciated!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters therein. However, I do own Elijah and Kabir! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Changed**

Two Years Later

A small knife sliced past the side of his face, leaving a miniscule scratch in its wake. He scowled, and in one fluid motion, jumped over his opponent's head. His enemy never had a chance to turn around; he transformed his own _kunai_ knife from a hidden sheath with alchemy and held the blade to the man's throat.

His opponent chuckled, speaking in native Xingese. "Good show there, Tyler. You win again… But not without a _tiny_ scratch!"

The 16 year-old flinched. "WHO ARE YA CALLIN A MIDGET BRAT WHO USES A GRAIN OF SAND AS AN UMBRELLA WHEN IT RAINS?!"

Tyler's opponent laughed and shoved the teenager away in a teasing manner. "Ah, that never gets old."

"You're the one who's too old, Eli," Tyler replied with a scowl. He flicked his black bangs from his eyes and crossed his arms. "It's no use fighting an opponent that's too slow. I need a new sparring partner…"

Eli rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm starving!" The 18 year-old grabbed the reluctant teenager by the arm and started dragging him down the hall.

"Don't touch me," snarled Tyler, who was also fluent in the local language, but Eli ignored him as usual. Eli was athletic and tanned, with black hair and azure eyes. He wore a sky-blue tunic and loose black trousers with a yellow sash around his right shoulder to his left hip. Tyler wore a similar outfit, but his tunic was a crimson red. They both wore material headbands around their foreheads. The teen was dragged down a lengthy set of stairs until the two arrived in the lobby.

"But… I don't understand…" said a small voice. The duo looked around to see a distraught, dirty young boy standing in the doorway. An old man with a distinctive beard crouched beside him.

The old man smiled wisely. "This is Kabir's Training Dojo. You can learn all sorts of things here."

"What am I doing here?!" cried the anxious boy.

The old man, whose name was Kabir, put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You were on the streets… you've had a hard life, son. Here is a home, a place you can rest. This place is a haven for those who are lost." As he spoke, Kabir suddenly looked straight at Tyler.

Tyler ignored the kindly man and strode into the adjacent kitchen, with Eli following him. The two began to pull pots, pans and ingredients for their lunch out of the surrounding cupboards.

"Poor guy. At least old man Kabir found him, eh? Remind you of anyone?" Eli grinned at Tyler. The teenager silently met his gaze.

"Heh, you were just like that boy when I found you! You may have been older, but you were just as dirty and lost, living on the streets. Hahaha!" Eli laughed.

Tyler raised an eyebrow. "Why are you laughing?"

Eli ignored the younger teen, as usual. "You were dressed in weird clothes, too. I mean, you're obviously not from here in Xing, but you've never told me where you actually came from. Is it Drachma? Aerugo? Amestris? Or even Creta?!"

Tyler whacked him on the head with a metal Xingese pan. "I'm not telling you."

"Aww! Please? You're no fun, Ty," frowned Eli, holding his head. Tyler just scowled.

The duo was just finishing their lunch when the door opened again and Kabir walked in. The small old man was in excellent condition for his age, and like everyone in Xing, he had tanned skin, sapphire blue eyes and black hair- although Kabir's was streaked with grey. Even his name suited him; 'Kabir' meant 'Great' in Arabic. Tyler went back to disinterestedly scanning the day's local paper. The front page read, '_Two Year War Continues as Drachma Retreats to Central, Amestris. Is Xing Next?"_

"Good work wif dat boy back dere, Teascher," Eli spoke with his mouth full of rice and noodles.

Kabir gave him a stern look, and Eli quickly swallowed his food. "Thank you, Elijah. He'll enjoy being with the other kids."

Kabir's Training Dojo, owned by Kabir himself, was a large 'house' with bedrooms, bathrooms and a kitchen downstairs and a spacious training space upstairs. The Dojo was not even a Dojo at all really, but Kabir liked to call it that anyway to confuse his visitors. Kabir gave kids from the streets a home in this house, and looked after them until they were old enough to leave. He claimed it was so the 'excessive building would be used'. Kabir was currently housing 12 kids, 7 boys and 5 girls. Elijah and Tyler had both been 'adopted' by Kabir in earlier years, but they now worked to stay at the house by training the younger students. It was a beneficial agreement to all involved.

Tyler stood and placed his bowl in the sink. In a country full of blue-eyed people, his golden eyes really stood out in a crowd. His hair had been dyed an inky black, but Eli had not once seen Tyler's natural hair colour.

In fact, there was great deal that he didn't know about Tyler. Eli didn't know what his past was like, who his friends and family were and where they are now, which country the teen was from or why he hated other people so much. And even after two years, Tyler had never told anyone the answers to those questions. But what intrigued Eli the most were Tyler's steel right arm and left leg.

A voice interrupted Eli's thoughts. "I'm going outside," sighed Tyler.

"I'm coming too!" smirked Eli.

Tyler stopped and scowled. "Stop _following_ me!"

"Following who? I can't see anyone standing here. Perhaps they're _just- too- short_."

Tyler exploded, as usual. "ANYONE WHO CALLS ME A TINY UNDERGROWN BEAN WHO NEEDS TO BE PLANTED IN THE GROUND LIKE A CARROT BEFORE HE CAN GET HIS GROWTH SPURT WILL RECIVE A KUNAI TO THEIR OVERGROWN SKULL!"

Eli laughed and sped out the door with Tyler angrily chasing him. Eli leapt from the path onto low buildings, exotic lights, garbage cans, market stalls and Xingese statues in an epic race with Tyler. The ease with which they covered the distance, slipping in and out of the meagre shadows, was nothing short of outstanding. The citizens below watched interestedly, but were not at all surprised. They were used to the rowdy boys' antics by now.

After around ten minutes, the two had to stop. It was one o'clock and the sun was beating down on them, searing their skin. Despite the heat, everyone had scarves, turbans or hoods over their heads to protect themselves from the harsh Xingese sun.

Eli headed over to a water market stall on the edge of the dirt street, serving water to the citizens. He paid for two cups and held out one to Tyler, who looked away. Eli sighed at the boy's stubbornness and drank both cups.

The peace of the town, placed squarely on the border of Xing and the desert, was suddenly interrupted by a piercing shattering noise- followed by a noisy slosh of water. The duo looked towards the commotion, which appeared to be taking place across the street, where a large crowd had gathered.

"What happened?" Eli asked a woman who was walking away from the scene.

The woman shook her head sadly. "A street kid tried to steal water from the vendor over there. She got caught."

Tyler closed his eyes wearily. Unless the offended person could be paid off, the punishment for thieves in Xing was to have their offending hand burned with a heated metal rod, no matter their age. It was agony. Tyler knew that from personal experience- in the time after he arrived in Xing, but before Eli discovered him in an alley.

The crowd started shouting into the circle.

"She must be really young. The crowd's protesting her punishment," commented Eli. Many members of the crowd either left or turned their eyes away- no one wanted to see a child in pain. Still, they made no move to stop the punishment. The men in front of Tyler and Eli moved slightly, letting them view the inside of the circle.

A furious muscular man was brandishing a thin, circular metal pole at a young girl lying on the ground, crying. The strange girl had pale skin and light brown hair, which were barely held in messy ponytails at either side of her head. She looked around five. Tyler tilted his head, watching the girl- she seemed familiar somehow.

The man grabbed the terrified girl's right hand, holding it out straight in a vice-like grip. Just as the scorching rod began to come down, the girl curled into a protective ball with only her arm sticking out. Tyler's eyes suddenly widened as forgotten memories resurfaced.

"_Stop!_" he yelled, leaping to his feet and shoving his way through the crowd. Behind him, Eli's mouth dropped open in surprise. The rod stopped just an inch away from the girl's hand. The man turned to Tyler with a growl as the teen stepped into the centre of the circle. Meanwhile, the crowd murmured uneasily around the three.

"How many cups of water did she spill?" Tyler demanded.

"Eh?" the man growled. "Eight! Eight whole cups!" The crowd murmured again at the expensive loss.

"Here," Tyler replied, removing his money pouch from his sash and tossing it into the greedy man's hands. "That's enough to pay for the cups. Agreed?"

"… Agreed!" the man chuckled nastily, sitting back down at his stall in satisfaction. He'd take the money over beating a girl any day. After a few moments, the stunned crowd began to disperse.

Eli ran up behind Tyler, his mouth agape. "Ty, what the hell?! That was enough money for an entire week's worth of water! Why would you-" Eli stopped short, staring unblinkingly at the scene before him.

Tyler was crouched in front of the upset girl, a strange expression on his face.

"You're…" Tyler frowned slightly. "Do you remember me?"

The distraught girl looked up with tears running down her face. With his bizarre clothes and jet-black hair, she didn't recognize him… until she saw his golden eyes.

"E… _Edward_!" she cried in Amestrian, throwing herself into Tyler's arms and burying her face in his neck, sobbing.

"Edward…?" repeated Eli blankly.

Tyler didn't hear him, his attention focused entirely on the girl in front of him.

"It's okay. Nothing will happen to you while I'm around, Elysia," whispered Tyler, holding her close.


	4. Elysia's Tale

**A/N: Quick shout out to FullMetalMiniSkirt, roymustaang, DanaeMariSkywalker, lex and deteconan for reviewing the last chapter :) Thanks a lot, a small amount of advice or inspiration can go a long way! Also, 8fangirl8, I can't pm you because you're a guest, but I wanted to thank you personally for your epic comments. :) This one ends a little abruptly, but.. eh. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Elysia's Tale**

"I still don't understand. Who is that girl? Why did you save her? And why did she call you by some weird name? Tyler? Hey, pay attention to me!" Eli spurted one question after another, irritating his companion. The three had nearly reached the Dojo, and Tyler was carrying Elysia on his left hip, her arms clutching onto his tunic with the desperation of a traumatized child.

"This is my sister, Elysia Hughes," replied Tyler shortly.

"Your sister…" Eli gaped. He had waited a long time to discover more about Tyler's past. They didn't even look alike. However, Eli could see that Ty was treating her like a real sister.

Tyler seemed to read his mind. "She's not related to me by blood. But I've known her since she was born, and until she turned three, I would always come over and play with her when I had the chance. So she's like a younger sister to me."

"So, then you must know her parents. But what happened after she turned three?" Eli was trying to keep up with the sudden onslaught of information. Elysia let out another small sob, and Tyler's eyes went dark. He didn't answer, instead choosing to push open the door to the Dojo.

"Hey, old man Kabir! We got another one!" Eli called, stepping into the lobby. He had hit a nerve when he asked that question, and he fully intended to interrogate Tyler about it later.

Kabir strolled into the hall, a couple of the younger kids following him in. They began to play hide and seek in the surrounding rooms.

"We'll squeeze her in with the other girls, don't you worry," Kabir spoke, noticing Tyler's anxiety. He held out his arms to take Elysia from Tyler.

Elysia, who had stayed silent up til now, suddenly screamed and gripped Tyler's tunic tighter.

"No! I wanna stay with Brother! Please don't let him take me away!" she wailed in Amestrian.

Her outburst surprised Eli and Kabir, but Tyler just closed his eyes. "Don't worry, Elysia. You're safe; no one's going to hurt you here." He kissed Elysia softly on the forehead, and she calmed almost instantly.

Kabir watched the scene carefully. He had never seen his student act so caring towards anyone; in the two years Kabir had known him, he had not seen the hate-filled boy smile once. He always distanced himself from other people, and never gave his trust to anyone. Eli was the only one who could bother Tyler and get away with it. However, the girl's presence might make Tyler happier. And that was something the kindly man fervently wished for his isolated student.

"Come, little one. Elysia, was it? We'll get one of the older girls to run a bath for you, and then you can come back here and eat with your brother. How does that sound?" Kabir smiled, switching to Amestrian. Elysia peeked up at Tyler, who nodded slightly.

"…Okay, mister," Elysia replied timidly. Tyler could see that she endured many trials recently; she was exhausted and frightened. For the first time in two years, he was glad- he'd found her just in time. Kabir took Elysia and headed towards the girls' rooms.

Tyler turned to see Eli pointing sternly towards the kitchen table. With a sigh, he sat down, and Eli sat across from him.

"Listen, Ty… or whatever your name is," Eli frowned, and Tyler felt a twinge of guilt at his accurate accusation. "So far, you've been able to just shove everyone away."

Tyler scowled and opened his mouth to speak, but Eli cut him off. "No, you have to listen to what I have to say! That girl, your _sister_, is now dependant on you. I don't know where her parents are, and judging from your expression, you don't know either."

Tyler stayed silent, so Eli continued in a firm tone. "You can't isolate yourself from her, lie to her, or abandon her. Do you understand? As her brother, related by blood or not, you owe her that much."

"I didn't abandon her!" Tyler yelled, leaping to his feet in rage.

"You said something happened after she turned three. That was two years ago. She clutches onto you so tightly; I'm guessing you abandoned her, didn't you? Did you even say goodbye to her?" continued Eli harshly.

"I- I had no other choice!" Tyler glowered, beginning to sound desperate.

"There's always another choice! How many other people who care about you did you leave?" yelled Eli in frustration, also on his feet.

"_They didn't care_! No one cared! They were fake, they betrayed me! Of course I left them! I hate them!" Tyler roared, attempting to justify his actions.

"Elysia obviously cared." Eli stated quietly, keeping his confusion at Tyler's statement concealed. Tyler fumed.

"It's none of your business. Leave me alone!" he scowled, throwing open the door. He barely missed hitting Elysia, who was standing frozen on the other side, her hand poised as if about to knock on the door. Now clean and wearing new clothes, she gazed into Tyler's furious eyes and burst into tears. Tyler swore under his breath.

"I don't want Ed to leave again!" Elysia wept. "Mummy and daddy have already left… I don't want to be alone…" She crumpled into a ball on the floor. Tyler sighed at his own stupidity, beginning to see Eli's side of the argument.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he apologized, picking her up and hugging her. "Don't worry, I won't leave you." Eli shot him a stern look from across the table.

Kabir entered the room, seemingly unsurprised by the commotion. "Everyone sit down, now. Why don't you tell us where your parents are, Elysia?" Elysia, now seated on Tyler's knees, dried her eyes.

"I don't know… the soldiers in black and red took them…" she sniffled.

"Soldiers in black and red?" repeated Eli.

"The only army I know of that wears those colours is Drachma," said Kabir thoughtfully, speaking in Xingese. "Would I be correct in assuming that you two are from Amestris?"

Tyler avoided his gaze. "Yeah."

"Then, that explains it," stated Kabir, gazing at Tyler with clear eyes.

The Drachman army had invaded Amestris a little under two years ago after infiltrating the Briggs fortress and destroying it from the inside out using some new form of alchemy. Allegedly, this alchemy could affect a person's very emotions. Amestris had been thrown into turmoil, and after a valiant year-long battle, the military officially surrendered. However, the Amestrian people still revolted against the Drachmans disgusting treatment of the Amestrian citizens and had since managed to free the Eastern and Southern areas. The last thing Tyler had heard, the Amestrians had pushed Drachma into a stalemate at Central.

"Edward?" Elysia inquired quietly, poking him in the arm.

"Don't call me that," he replied in Amestrian, looking away from her bewildered gaze.

"But…" Elysia seemed downcast. "What should I say then?"

He paused momentarily. "…Tyler."

"Why?" Elysia asked innocently. Eli and Kabir watched silently.

Tyler grimaced, although it wasn't directed at Elysia. "Elysia, how did you get all the way to Xing alone?" Tyler queried, changing the subject. The question had been bothering him since he'd first seen Elysia at the market, unsuccessfully trying to secure water.

Elysia pouted in thought, and Eli gushed at her sudden cute expression.

"There were people everywhere, and lots of blood! It's been like that for a long time… I was scared, but Daddy gave some money to a man with a car, and Daddy told him to… 'take my baby girl East'. Mummy put me in the car, but they wouldn't get in with me! The car started to move, so I watched out the window. That's when those mean, nasty men in black and red took mummy and daddy away!" Elysia frowned, tears in her eyes.

_Maes told someone to take Elysia East? He must have been trying to get her to the Rockbells in Risembool!_ Tyler thought urgently. It was a probable theory- Risembool would be perfectly safe from Drachman forces, which were retreating northwest. Both Maes and Gracia liked Winry, who could be trusted looking after Elysia. Tyler abruptly gritted his teeth. As if any of those traitors could be trusted with anything!

Kabir reached across the table and grabbed Elysia's small hands. "You're safe now, dear. Your brother is here, and everyone in this house will protect you." When Elysia nodded, he asked her to continue.

Elysia gulped. "We travelled for a long time. He stopped in a strange place, and he began talking to scary people! So… I ran away, but I didn't know where I was, and mummy and daddy were gone. I tried to ask someone where they were, but they picked me up and put me in a wagon with some other kids. I was really tired, so I fell asleep. When I woke up, it was really hot, and there was sand everywhere when I looked out!"

"Someone took her through the desert?" Eli asked in Xingese, sounding puzzled. "Why?"

Kabir shook his head. "They probably thought she was one of the children to be transported here. You know Amestrians sometimes send their children to Xingese relatives to get them away from the wars and military government. That trade has become even more common after Drachma attacked, or so I heard."

Elysia then described how they arrived in the town after many days of travelling through the desert, and how all the other children were collected by an adult until she was the only one left.

"That was three days ago, and I got really hungry and thirsty… No one would give me anything, and I saw other kids just taking things, so I tried it too. That was when Brother found me, when the scary man was trying to hit me! Ed… um, Tyler saved me!" Elysia finished, smiling at Tyler. She cutely tilted her head upside-down to do so, causing Eli to gush again. Tyler didn't say a word.

Eli swiftly jumped into the conversation to distract Elysia. "That means you still haven't eaten anything yet. How about we get you some dinner?"

Elysia nodded, but couldn't help but wonder why her adoptive brother wasn't smiling too.


	5. Persuasion

**Chapter 5: Persuasion**

Tyler stroked Elysia's hair calmingly, careful not to wake her. She had fallen asleep after dinner, and he had put her in his bed so she would be comfortable. A squeak of the floorboards behind him made Tyler turn around slightly, and he saw Eli beckoning silently. With a sigh, he stood and followed him out into the hallway, where Kabir waited. When Tyler remained silent, Kabir and Eli exchanged glances.

"Tyler," Kabir began softly, "If you two are to get young Elysia back to her parents safely, you shall have to travel to Amestris."

Tyler's head shot up. "What? Two of us?"

Eli held his chin high, squaring his shoulders defiantly. "I'm coming with you."

Before Tyler could argue with him, Kabir spoke again. "But to do that, you will have to face whatever problems you left behind there, Edward Elric."

Tyler's mouth hung open. "M-my name… How did you…?"

Eli groaned. "Oh, come on. A talented, 16 year-old alchemist with golden eyes named Edward that knows about military doings, who vanished from Amestris two years ago. You're kind of famous, so it wasn't hard to figure it out once Elysia called you Edward."

"B-but I-" he stammered.

"Do you want to protect your adoptive sister?" Kabir asked firmly, looking the bewildered teenager in the eyes. Tyler- no, Edward, was gazing at him with a mixed expression of hate and sadness for his past. Whatever had happened, it had obviously changed Edward greatly. It had changed him to the point where he hadn't felt like himself anymore, resulting in him changing his identity.

"More than anything," Edward replied resolutely. "But why can't she just stay here till she grows up? Besides, she just crossed the desert less than a week ago!"

Kabir's eyes narrowed. "You're suggesting that she stays in a foreign country with no friends while her parents could be dead?" He gave Edward a stern look.

Edward groaned at his stupidity, banging his head against the wall. "No! You're right, I… I'll take her back to Amestris." What had he been thinking, making that suggestion? The mere thought of returning to the world that had abandoned him, his home country, made his blood boil and his thoughts muddle. Thinking of seeing the faces of everyone who had cast him off like a disgusting rag made him grit his teeth.

"I'll take her back to Amestris," Edward repeated determinedly. Kabir nodded at his student's wise choice.

"The next group leaves tomorrow at dusk. It will take around a week and a half to cross the desert. There is, however, one more problem with this plan," Kabir gazed at his two students. "From Elysia's account, her parents are most likely in the hands of the Drachman army, although I'm not sure why. Soldiers don't generally take civilians…"

Edward replied slowly. "Elysia's father, Maes Hughes, is a Lieutenant Colonel in the Amestrian military. That's why the Hughes' were targeted."

Eli interrupted him. "So basically, we'll probably have to sneak into the Drachman camp and free this Maes Hughes guy and his wife? Shouldn't be too hard with the both of us on it! We can take 'em Drachman soldiers down easy, heh?" Despite his seemingly friendly words, he elbowed Ed in the stomach, quite viciously.

Kabir raised an eyebrow, sensing some tension between the two boys. "That is why you will be accompanying Elysia and Ty- Edward, Elijah. Now, I suggest the two of you get some sleep. The journey across the desert will be exhausting." And with those parting words, the old man left the hallway, retiring to his bedroom.

Edward turned to Elijah, scowling. "Why did you hit me that hard, Eli? You got a problem?" Ed glared at his friend, unintentionally directing his hate at his friend.

To his surprise, Eli turned to face him with a scowl of his own marring his usually cheerful face. "Yes, actually, I do. But a liar like you wouldn't understand, _Edward_." Eli snarled the last word, shoving past Ed and disappearing into his own room. Ed clenched his fists, but slowly released them. He _had_ lied to Eli, and Kabir too. They weren't happy with him. In his defence, he hadn't asked for them to interfere with his life- but without Eli and Kabir, he would be dead right now. Edward furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Had he just betrayed Eli in the same manner that he had been betrayed by his own friends and family? If that was the case…

Edward shook his head free of those annoying thoughts, walking into his own room and lying down beside Elysia, who was sound asleep. His thoughts wandered yet again, going over how upset he'd been, how he'd decapitated a tree in his wrath. The words that had been said to get him that way. Had those words really warranted such a drastic reaction? Edward sighed, unable to sleep. Regardless, he felt betrayed anyway. He hated them all.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Elysia rolled over and grabbed his night shirt, cuddling up to him before settling again. A slight, unbidden smile crossed Edward's face for the first time in years. He would face his past again, for Elysia's sake.


	6. Discovering the Hate

**A/n: Hey guys, I've started updating every second day. You know how life is sometimes. Ed is back in Amestris! Yay!  
WARNING: This chapter has a bit of violence in it. It may shock some people.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Discovering the Hate**

"_Edward. I don't know what happened to you in Amestris, but I do know that you are strong enough and smart enough to get that little girl home. The intelligence and courage of your choice has confirmed my suspicions- you have learnt everything I have to teach. You have exceeded the level of a mere student. Now, you are a master at what you do; never forget that. Goodbye, and good luck."_

Edward woke slowly, Kabir's words of farewell echoing in his mind. He looked sleepily into Elysia's eyes, surprised to find her jumping up and down beside him in childish happiness.

"Brother! We're here, we're here! We're home again! Yay!" Elysia squealed, clapping her hands and leaping off the open end of the wagon they had been travelling in. Yawning, Edward pulled the shade-cloth aside and squinted at the scenery.

Instead of the scorching, waterless sand that had surrounded the group for days, Edward saw the very familiar sight of green grassland and fields, with spacious houses scattered around. A river flowed down the middle of the town, pooling into a lake at one side. Edward froze, unintentionally tearing the cloth in his sudden burning hate.

Risembool. He was back in Amestris. Edward scowled, holding back the urge to hit something with his metal arm, and jumped off the wagon, landing effortlessly on his feet. He noted Eli playing with Elysia in the grass a short distance away. After saying goodbye to the nomads who had guided them across the desert and paying them, he began walking down a familiar path towards the town. Everything here was familiar- every sound, every sight and scent, every tree- and yet, it didn't feel like home. Edward felt uncomfortable and restless here.

"Come on," he muttered to Eli and Elysia as he passed them. "We've got to get to Central." Edward stepped off the path, intending to skirt around the town instead of going directly through it. Whilst he was still wearing his Xingese clothes and his hair was still dyed black, he didn't want to chance being recognized by one of the village people.

The route Ed intended to take went past the lake's edge, meaning that the group of three would be far away from the Rockbell house. This was no coincidence.

"Hey _Ed_, how are we getting to this Central place?" Eli asked after they'd been walking for half an hour or so. He was obviously still mad at Edward for lying to him for two years. Who wouldn't be angry after that?

"Train," Edward replied shortly. Elysia had run ahead of the two boys, filled with excitement and enthusiasm. However, she stopped abruptly, staring at something in the lake.

"Brother?" she asked slowly. "Is that a person?"

Ed sighed. "Where?" He scanned the surface of the lake. It wasn't hard to spot the disturbed water at the deepest part. Someone was in there, thrashing desperately.

"They're drowning!" Eli shouted, leaning forward with worried eyes. He'd grown up in a town with a severe lack of water; he couldn't swim.

Edward sighed again, quickly slipping his sash and his tunic over his head. He kicked off his shoes and dived into the lake, swimming with difficulty towards the commotion. His metal limbs had long ago been adjusted so that they wouldn't cause him to sink in the water, but swimming required the kind of hand- eye co-ordination that metal limbs did not provide. He arrived at the spot just as the person went limp from lack of oxygen.

He dived underwater, seeing that the swimsuit of the girl was snagged on an underwater tree branch, preventing her from getting her head above the water. Edward clapped his hands and used alchemy to separate the organic and in-organic material, freeing her. She floated to the top helplessly. Ed also swam to the surface, coughing a little. He reached towards the swimmer to help her to the edge went he paused.

The girl looked to be his age, and had long, blonde hair. There was no way…

"Win…ry…" he choked, feeling all his suppressed fury bubble up inside him. With a roar of anger, he grabbed the semi-conscious traitor by her ponytail and smashed her head underwater, holding her there. Winry screamed underwater, too exhausted to struggle.

"Edward! What are you doing?!" Eli yelled from the edge. Edward glared at him, hatred etched into his expression. Eli felt the smallest trickle of fear slide down his spine.

"Brother! Please let her go!" Elysia began to cry. "Please!" Her faint voice seemed to have a calming effect on the enraged teenager. He pulled Winry above water again and dragged her to the edge by her arm, leaving her there. Eli and Elysia rushed over to her anxiously as she coughed and hacked, trying to get the water out of her lungs. At last, she stopped and began to take short, pained breaths.

"E…Ed… I…" Winry gasped, shaking. Eli turned around, frowning at Edward, who was standing with his back to the three.

"Hey, she wants to talk to you," he said flatly.

Ed closed his eyes. "Well in that case, she can burn in hell."

Elysia's mouth dropped, unable to understand why he would say something like that to Winry. "Brother…"

"I'm… I'm sor… ry… sorry… really sorry… ple-please…" Winry clenched her hands and hid her face. She was crying.

"H-hey, miss, don't cry over this jerk," Eli awkwardly tried to comfort Winry. "He hates everyone anyway." However, his comment only made Winry cry harder.

"It's all… my fault… _I'm so sorry, Ed_!" she cried, suddenly leaping to her feet and running to Edward, clutching his arm. Before anyone could react, Edward slapped her hand away.

"Don't _touch_ me," he growled. Winry stumbled back a few steps, tears falling constantly. Ed turned on heel and stalked away, vanishing behind a bunch of overgrown trees.

* * *

"So, this is your house, Miss Rockbell?" Eli asked later. Elysia and Eli had seen Winry home, and she had gotten changed and put some lunch on the table.

Winry smiled painfully. "Yes, sorry for the mess. And please, call me Winry. I'm an automail engineer, you see." She had calmed down considerably over the last hour, and now held Elysia comfortingly on her lap.

Eli closed his eyes. "Winry, then. Perhaps you could tell me what's going on?"

Winry was momentarily silent. "…you mean with Ed." Eli nodded.

"It's all my fault," she whispered, hugging Elysia closer.

"It's okay. Tell me what happened," Eli urged.

"We're still not entirely sure, but… Well, everything was normal until a little over two years ago. One day, the officers, Al and I were- you don't know who I'm talking about, do you?" Winry asked sympathetically, catching Eli's puzzled look. When he said no, she explained about Colonel Mustang and his team, Major Armstrong, Lt. Colonel Hughes and Maria Ross, and lastly, Alphonse.

Eli was stunned. "Wow, I never knew he had a little brother… but I guessed about his parents."

"Anyway, all those people were gathered in Mustang's office for a brief meeting about some border skirmishes up at Fort Briggs, or something. I was just waiting for the boys to arrive, and well, Al came running in alone. He began to shout about Edward, saying how many faults he has and how he hated him…" Winry faded off.

"What did you do?" Eli encouraged, trying to get the blonde to continue talking.

She suddenly dropped her head onto the dining table with a groan. "I was such an idiot. I just got so… _angry_ with him. I don't know why, but I just felt so furious. As if I hated him. I said a lot of horrible things, as did everyone else. I just wanted him to leave." She curled up a little, as if she was about to cry again. "I'd give anything to take it all back! To have him with me again! Nothing's been the same since…" she sniffed.

Eli was puzzled. "You mean, you just… got mad? For no apparent reason?"  
Winry gazed up at him with sorrowful eyes. "Yes… I wasn't the only one though. Everyone in the room felt that way, apparently. After that, we all came out of the office to find Ed's suitcase lying by the door… And our rage just kind of… vanished. Later we found two letters from Edward, one addressed to Al and me, and the other was a military resignation letter. He was last observed at the train station later that day, and no-one's seen him since then… I haven't seen him since then." She grabbed her hair in frustration. "I was so stupid! I just want to apologize, for things to go back to normal! I want to make everything alright again, but I can't…"

"What happened after that?" Eli inquired softly. This girl was really hurting- he could see the desperate pain in her eyes. She hadn't known whether her childhood friend had been alive or dead for over two years.

Winry seemed to have composed herself after finally speaking her troubles out loud.

"The Drachman army happened," she sighed. "They invaded Amestris, and even managed to take over the whole country for a couple of weeks… But even though the military had given up, we hadn't," Winry said determinedly. "The rebels, nicknamed the Abandoned, revolted and pushed Drachma back the northern and western areas. I joined them, healing those I could and giving them discounts on automail if they needed it. I've actually only just arrived back from Central- that's where the Drachman army is standing now. Currently, the two armies are at a stalemate-"

"Wait, you joined the rebels?!" Eli interrupted her. "How could you do something so dangerous when you can't fight?!"

Winry suddenly stood, putting Elysia down with a huff. "You don't understand! Everyone I care about has been captured!"

"What?" asked Eli, startled.

"Everyone. The Colonel, Miss Riza, Miss Ross, Mr Armstrong, and even Mr Hughes… they've all been captured along with the other Amestrian soldiers. And then I found out…" Winry crossed her arms. "I found out that Al had been fighting too, and he's also been captured! Who knows what those maniacs are doing to my friends? I can't just sit by idly, especially after ruining everything with Ed! So I joined the Abandoned and helped them. We even won back half the country." Winry sounded proud of the rebel group.

"They're all being held at Central. It's only a matter of time before the Abandoned win the battle there and all the Amestrian soldiers will be released, I'm sure of it!" Winry stated confidently.

"But how did Drachma get past- what did you call it? Fort Briggs? - In the first place? You said that place is practically impenetrable," Eli raised an eyebrow as he spoke.

Winry frowned a little. "I'm not entirely sure, but the Abandoned said that Drachma acquired a new type of alchemy. That in itself isn't odd, but people have claimed it can affect a person's actual emotions."

"Are you serious? How?" Eli wondered.

"I don't have all the details, but it's something about affecting the naturally occurring chemicals in the body, to stimulate a certain emotion. For example, using the bodily chemicals to produce confusion in the Amestrian soldiers. Once they were confused, it was easy to overpower them and pick them off one by one," Winry told him.

"Wow, that's insane," Eli murmured thoughtfully.

"Yeah," agreed Winry.


	7. Opportunity

**A/N: Heres the next chapter, sorry it's short! My internet keeps crashing and I got sick for a while too. Next chapter they arrive in Amestris. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Opportunity**

"Eli, I actually have some questions for you now," Winry spoke. Eli glanced up.

"Fire away," he replied casually.

"Well, they're about Edward," she swallowed nervously. "He's just… so different. Sure, his looks are different- like his clothes, and short black hair. I don't know if I would have recognized him if you hadn't said his name at the lake. But it's his personality I'm worried about. What has Ed been like to you over the past two years?"

Eli sighed. "Firstly, he actually lied about his name. I thought he was called Tyler up to around two weeks ago. And well, Edward's personality can be summed up in just three words." Winry held her breath.

"He hates everyone," Eli spoke sadly. Winry gazed at her feet, under the table. That was her fault.

"I've never seen Edward laugh, or even smile. He doesn't like to be touched, or told what to do. He will avoid getting close to anybody, emotionally or physically. The only reason he tolerates me is 'cause I just kept bugging him," Eli smiled at the memories brought up by his last sentence. "The only person I know of who he treats nicely is Elysia."

Winry closed her eyes. "Elysia and Ed got pretty attached before he left. She sees him as a real brother. But I'm worried, Eli. Ed never used to be that way. He used to be outgoing and determined, who liked others' company, and he smiled and laughed all the time."

She re-opened her eyes and got up, putting on the kettle to make some tea. "He… he tried to kill me, didn't he? Back at the lake," she spoke carefully. Eli nodded soundlessly.

"Where has he been all this time? And how did he meet up with Elysia?" Winry asked, choosing to change the subject. Eli quickly told her about Xing, Kabir, and that day at the market. Winry was astonished to hear Ed and Elysia had been to Xing. A high whistle interrupted their lengthy conversation.

"That's the kettle- hold on, I'll be right back," said Winry rushing into the kitchen, leaving Eli alone in the dining room.

A moment of silence fell before Eli spoke to thin air. "How much of that did you hear?" He turned around to look at the darkened window.

A shadow moved silently through the open window and spoke. "All of it. Why would any of that make a difference?"

Eli scowled and grabbed Edward by his collar, dragging him into the light. "Because, you numbskull, that girl is terribly sorry! She would give her very soul to have you back in her life! Didn't you hear her talk? Didn't you see her crying over you?"

"Yes," Edward frowned, pushing Eli's hand away. "But some things can't be fixed, not even with apologies and tears." Ed said sarcastically.

Eli's eyes widened. "You _still_ hate her?"

Edward shoved Eli back into the table. "She's faking it, I know it!"

"Just give her a second chance, will you? I think she's telling the truth!"

"Ed…ward?" a new voice interrupted the boys' argument. Winry stood in the doorway, a tray in her hands.

Edward glowered at her and pushed Eli away, crossing his arms. Winry placed the tray with the tea down carefully.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry. Everything has been my fault. Even Al and the others have been captured-" Winry bowed to Ed to make her apology.

Ed cut her off. "I heard, traitor."

Winry stayed in her bowing position. "What will you do?"

Edward glared at her. "I'm going to free Maes and Gracia Hughes and return Elysia to them. That's all." Eli gave Winry a slight nod of agreement.

Winry straightened. "Then I'm coming too."

"No." Ed's answer came immediately.

"Edward, to free Mr and Mrs Hughes, you'll have to battle hundreds of Drachman soldiers. You're sure to get yourself and your automail damaged. Can you really pay for a doctor and automail technician?" Winry reasoned carefully. She crossed her fingers.

"I don't need you. I don't need anyone," Ed scowled. That seemed to be his permanent facial expression.

"Winry has a point, Ed," Eli persuaded. Edward shook his head. Winry was about to give up on the subject when Elysia came back into the room.

"Brother! Can Miss Winry come too? Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" Elysia begged, using her childish cuteness to her advantage. Ed was silent temporarily, and then sighed.

"Do whatever the hell you want, I don't care," he muttered, turning and head out the door. Winry squealed in happiness and ran to get her suitcase. This was just the opportunity she needed to be able to reconnect with the childhood friend that hated her.


	8. Promise

******A/N: Ugh. You guys would not BELIEVE how difficult it was to write this. My power keeps cutting out, and every time it did, I lost internet connection AND power to my computer, therefore also losing any unsaved work. IT. WAS. HELL. Whenever I was on a roll, my power cut out and I'd have to set everything up again! By the time I finished, I'd have no idea what I was going to write! :( Geez. Anyway, I had absolutely no idea that what is revealed at the end of this chapter was going to happen. I was just writing in a rush to finish while my power was up, and it just sort of... materialized on the page in front of me, on its own. Now I have to reorganize my entire plot. Gah. **  
**Anyway, at least I'm on holidays now, so updates should come a little quicker! Yay! ;) Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Promise**

"We have arrived at Central station. This is the last station on the line. Please gather your luggage and vacate the train," spoke the conductor over the PA system. The passengers heard him sigh before he switched off his microphone. Usually, the train would be filled with the noisy clamour of children crying, yelling and running, people talking and groaning after a long train ride, the creaking of the train brakes, and crowds eager to get off the train and greet their families or guides.

However, the elongated train ride that Eli, Winry, Elysia and Edward had just finished was unnaturally silent- it had been for hours. This was because of the Drachman soldiers that stood stoically at each end of the carriages. They aggressively silenced passengers who talked, forced everyone to sit in their designated seats and interrogated anyone who had to leave the carriage to go to the toilet or to buy food. Because of the bulky men wearing black uniforms and red sashes, each passenger now shuffled off the train silently. Elysia, who had gotten quite upset when she'd fist viewed the soldiers, had nearly begun to cry. She'd received a sharp, spiteful remark from the nearest soldier, and had barely moved for the 8 hour train ride, eventually falling asleep. Winry picked Elysia up as the boys disembarked the train in front of her.

Eli muttered under his breath, stretching lazily. "Damn, that was intense. How do you Amestrians do that on a regular basis?"

"Actually, that only began to happen after Drachma invaded," Winry spoke quietly, careful not to attract the attention of the Drachman guards at the station. They hauled anyone who attracted attention or suspicion to themselves over to the interrogation areas and checked their luggage, ID and motives. Since Eli was a foreigner, Ed had no ID with him and Winry was a part of the rebel group, they really did not want to be pulled up. Acting as normal as possible, the four crept out onto the street. Edward's eyes widened in shock.

Central was completely wrecked. Most of the buildings lay in ruins, and the tough houses still standing were either on fire or riddled with bullet holes. Constant shots could be heard in the distance, along with the screaming of injured soldiers and the shouting of the commanders. Although there were no bodies in this particular area, bloodstains coved their surroundings in every which way, and the horrible stench of decay told the group that the bodies of dead soldiers were present nearby. The streets were deserted of any life, human or animal. The fighting was centred around a large property in the middle of Central- the ex-military Headquarters. Small, organized rebel groups attacked the Drachman army strategically, only to be wholly fended off by the tough northern soldiers. The building itself was crumbling along the left hand side, and was completely void of windows. Bars replaced the glass panes. There was absolutely no doubt about it. Central was a warzone.

"Come on, you two. You said to head to the Hughes' house before it gets dark, right?" Winry began, walking right towards Elysia's house- if it still stood. Eli followed her, but Ed remained still, completely focused on the ruined sight of the once marvellous Central.

"What's wrong, Tyl-Ed?" Eli wondered, quickly correcting his mistake.

Edward hesitated. "I didn't know… I mean, I knew there was a war going on between Amestris and Drachma, but I never thought… it would be so bad… I just assumed that this country would be fine on its own, like always…"

Winry approached him cautiously, handing the sleepy Elysia over to Eli. "Things have changed since you left, Ed," she said softly. Ed didn't seem to realize that she was coming closer to him.

"Everyone was captured, and a couple of people we know even died in this war. It was obvious that it was going to happen, with our friends being in the military and all… but those words didn't help when they disappeared from my life," she continued, now standing just centimetres away from him. Slowly, she reached out her hand and tried to place her hand on his shoulder. Eli frowned.

"Hey!" someone interjected. Winry withdrew her hand as if she'd been burned, annoyed that they'd been interrupted when she was so close to helping her friend.

"You guys have just been standing there for a while, staring. Why the suspicious behaviour?" another guard asked. Three armed Drachman guards approached them distrustfully.

"You're saying we aren't even allowed to view the sunset now?" Winry shot back defiantly. She was sick and tired of the Drachman army ruining her home!

"Don't talk back to me, you insignificant Amestrian scum!" The first speaker scowled. He drew back his rifle and smacked Winry over the head with it viciously. Winry coughed, feeling blood trickle down her forehead. She collapsed, stunned. Before anyone else could react, Eli thrust Elysia into Ed's surprised hands and kicked the guard in the face. The man never even saw him coming.

"Gah! Sh-shoot them!" the man cried to his fellows, covering his eyes and wobbling blindly. Stars were the only thing he could see.

The other two began to fire at the three, snickering gleefully. Eli was forced to flip out of the way of the oncoming bullets. Ed, who couldn't risk getting Elysia harmed, created a thick mud wall with alchemy, sheltering him and Elysia. Eli roared in anger and jumped up, over the soldier's heads. He managed to get the female soldier into a chokehold, but the last soldier aimed his gun at the two. The first bullet killed his comrade, to Eli's disbelief. The second bullet was inches away from his face when a second alchemized wall appeared out of nowhere, absorbing the bullet.

"Enough of this!" Edward scowled. He leapt over the wall and hit the last soldier once in the gut, to wind him, and once at the back of the neck. The man crumpled, unconscious.

"Wha- what's going on?! Report! Report now!" the first man yelled in panic, hearing the quick fight end. He stumbled around blindly.

"_You __**hit**__ her_," Eli glared at him dangerously. He picked up the dead soldier's gun and aimed it at the man.

"E-Eli!" Edward yelled, shocked. "Don't kill him! She's not worth it anyway!"

"Just because you think that doesn't mean I do! You're treating her like dirt!" Eli yelled over his shoulder.

"What the heck are you talking about? You only met Winry a couple of days ago!" Ed shouted back, puzzled. His usually cheery friend had been acting furious with him ever since they'd entered the country.

"That doesn't matter! I… I think I love her…" Eli muttered the last sentence. Edward gaped.

"Uh, okay. Um, well, she wouldn't want you to murder someone, would she?" Ed reasoned, gesturing to the unconscious girl. Eli's eyes narrowed. "That would make you no better than these repulsive animals."

Eli thought for a moment, before lowering the gun. "Yeah… you're right." He walked forward and hit the man in the shins, causing him to fall painfully. Then he pulled the gun strap casually over his shoulder and went over to Winry, cradling her head in his hands. Edward couldn't care less about the blonde, instead heading directly behind the wall to Elysia. She was huddled behind the improvised wall with her hands covering her ears and her eyes squeezed shut, now wide awake.

"It's alright now, Elysia. It's alright, shh," he comforted the trembling girl, picking her up. She clutched to the front of his crimson Xingese tunic and cried softly. "Everything's fine."

Elysia mumbled into his shoulder. "I'm worried… about mummy and daddy…"

Edward rubbed her back, forgetting all his troubles and hate momentarily. "Don't worry, I'll find them for you. Nothing's going to harm you, Elysia."

"Really? Pinkie promise?" Elysia sniffled. She hugged her older brother and held out her small pinkie to make the promise.

Ed smiled at her, linking his pinkie with hers in the childish tradition. "Yeah, I promise."


	9. Infiltration

******A/N: Told you updates would be quicker now I'm on holidays. ;) Random fact, out of curiosity, I googled my username the other day while my power was up. It turns out a Full Metal Echo is, and I quote, an "M14 _Echo_ 1 RedStar _Full Metal_ CSR AEG Sniper Rifle." Of course I'd choose a username that was actually a gun. ._. Geez. Anyway, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I know everyone is asking for longer chapters. I promise the next one will be longer. :) Next chapter, we meet another character who betrayed Ed! So psyched! Anyone want to guess who it will be? ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Infiltration**

"Mr Eli? Is Winry okay?" Elysia later asked quietly, following the older boy through the doorway to her house. She was too distracted by the trickle of blood down Winry's forehead to notice the upturned furniture, ripped carpet and otherwise destroyed state of her home.

Eli tipped a table onto its legs with his foot and gently laid Winry on it. "She'll be okay, Elysia," he said comfortingly. "She just needs to rest a little." Elysia frowned and clutched to the unconscious blonde's arm as Eli left the room.

Edward scanned the house, noting its looted and damaged appearance. This had happened to every family in Amestris, and where had _he_ been? Off in some foreign country, too conflicted to return. Edward's eyes narrowed. It had been their fault for driving him away; however, it was his own fault for not returning to help the innocent people. And as much as he hated to admit it, the only way the rare innocent citizens of Amestris like Elysia would be safe was if the military was present to protect them. Edward knew what he had to do, but he still didn't like it.

He sighed. "We have to free all the Amestrian soldiers, don't we…?"

Eli looked at him out of the corner of his eye, replying in a sharp tone. "Yes. I'm glad to see you've finally come to terms with the situation that you've childishly avoided for years."

Ed fumed. "What the hell is wrong with you, Eli? Ever since we've come here, you've been nasty and judgemental! You would never have condemned my actions without the facts before! You're not acting like yourself!"

"Condemned your actions? You think everything's about you, huh!" Eli snapped. "Would you think about someone other than yourself for once? Perhaps even consider the fact that I now care deeply about someone you're always hurting?!" He gestured wildly to Winry.

"Someone _I'm _hurting?! I can't believe you! Did you not hear about what happened? Do you have _any_ idea what it feels like to be _abandoned by everyone you care about?_!" Edward bellowed.

"You, you, you! Everything's about _your_ problems! You always do this- just shut up and go away already! No one even likes you!" Eli spun on heel and stormed out of the room. Edward gritted his teeth and strode viciously out of the house, oblivious to two little, tearful brown eyes, watching him leave for the second time.

* * *

"Who needs him anyway?" Edward muttered furiously under his breath, breaking into a run. "I'm sick of this place! I'm gonna get this over and done with right now!" He sprinted down the streets of Central with the ease of a confident warrior about to head into battle. However, as he stepped onto the street bordering the Headquarters' smaller entrance, he realized the overwhelming odds of the enemy. There were hundreds of them. Soldiers in black but tinged with red, milling about within the vast, ruined gates of the fallen military base, despite the fact that there was currently no open fire occurring. He swallowed cautiously before noticing a miniscule movement to his left.

He turned slightly to find numerous sets of eyes scrutinising his every movement. It was impossible to tell how many of the rebels were present, taking cover behind collapsed buildings or simply cloaked by the descending darkness. Edward knew he was still in his Xingese clothes- black trousers and a crimson tunic. He was wearing the colours of the enemy in order to assist his infiltration of the base. The only sign that he was not allied with the Drachman soldiers was his dusty yellow sash.

A moment passed as the Abandoned decided wether he was a foe or not. Taking advantage of their hesitation, Edward melted into the shadows and vanished from their sight. He heard cries of shock behind him as he scaled the military gate, avoiding the razor-sharp shrapnel still embedded in it from previous fire. Using his steel right arm, he grasped the barbed wire circulating the apex of the intimidating gates and swung himself harmlessly over the top. All he had to do was cause a mass breakout and then ensure the Hughes' escaped safely. Then he could leave all his conflicting emotions in this disturbing country and return to his normal life in Xing. He fell silently to the ground and flipped out of sight, avoiding a Drachman scout by a matter of seconds.

Infiltration was successful. He was in.


	10. Unexpected Confrontation

**A/N: I had so much FUN writing this chapter! It's got the length, action and quality of the kind of standard of writing I aim for. I am seriously proud right now. ^_^ Congratulations to Victorious-Mind for guessing half correctly! (He/she gave two names). By the way Victorious-Mind, you have your private messaging feature turned off, so I can't message you. And I really want to, because you always leave the most lovely and inspiring reviews! :) You can turn it on by going to your account, then click Settings. This chap is twice as long as some others, to make up for the shortness last chapter. Remember to review ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Unexpected Confrontation**

Edward knew the Central Military Headquarters like the back of his hand. He had worked there for 3 years straight, after all. The captive Amestrian soldiers were most likely being kept all in one spot, so as to minimize the number of Drachman soldiers required to supervise them. The biggest room in the massive base was the cafeteria, assuming that the walls hadn't been knocked out of course, which was on the left hand side of the property on the second floor. Edward was currently on the right hand side of the property on ground level. He was probably as far away from his desired destination as he could get.

With a low growl of annoyance, Ed darted from behind the gate pillar into the shadows of the administration building. Night had fallen, and he was confident in presuming that his presence was being concealed by the darkness. He slid along the wall until he was about to turn the corner before he paused.  
"We've lost control! Alert the Commandant! Get the sedative and the fire extinguishers into that room right now, do you understand?!" a panicked voice shouted. What was going on? Ed slowly peeked one golden eye around the corner, back still flat against the wall.

In the middle courtyard of the Headquarters buildings stood a circular, portable white structure. It was partially transparent, and both Edward and the several scientists present could see a fiery blaze ripping at the inside of the structure. An animalistic howl of rage rose from within the burning container. Edward raised an eyebrow- no animal could withstand the level of heat emitting from the portable room. As he watched, the scientists dropped their various clipboards and devices from terror and ran as the bonfire exploded, the flames licking the top of the structure and ashes overflowing from within. The man who'd shouted earlier stayed, simultaneously yelling threats and orders at his retreating subordinates.

"Very well then!" he screamed. "I will be the one to test the true power of our alchemy!" He scowled and stomped over to the structure, despite the way that it was threatening to tip over from the life-like blaze being contained within. Edward left the cover of the building and headed towards the container, wanting a closer look. He ran up behind the man just as he finished drawing a bizarre alchemic circle beside the structure.  
"Wait," Edward stated piercingly, but he was too late. The man activated the circle. It unleashed a terrible wave of power, blowing them both away. The man was sent crashing into a brick wall, where he ceased to move. Ed controlled his own fall, landing easily on a low roof some metres away.

The structure shuddered one last time, one side detaching and crumpling to ashes. The horrifying howl came again, and Ed felt shocked as a shiver of dread crept up his spine. He couldn't be afraid! He'd seen things a lot worse than this many a time before.

Edward clenched his fists, aggravated. "Come on, you beast! You want someone to take on? I'm ready at any time!" A snarl answered his challenge- a challenge that had gone against everything Kabir had taught him. A shape began to form through the blurry blaze as the furious animal headed towards him.

Edward focused his sight, sensing something was amiss. The emerging shape didn't look like an animal at all. Actually… it kind of resembled a human. Ed frowned, taking a defensive stance. The person had heavy iron manacles around both wrists and both ankles; however, they were broken, the white-hot chains dragging meaninglessly behind. Merciless, inhuman black eyes scrutinized Edward from behind long strands of messy obsidian hair. He tilted his head back and screamed furiously into the sky, bursting with agony and utter wrath. The flames swirled angrily around him.

Edward felt his shock freeze him, the dread creeping up again. The reason why he'd found the howl so unsettling, why those eyes distressed him like nothing he had confronted before, suddenly hit him.

"You… you're…" he gasped, feeling years' worth of indestructible composure drift away like a feather. The man hissed violently and covered his ears, shaking his head in animalistic hostility. The next thing Ed knew, a wave of fire exploded in his face. Edward swallowed a cry of pain as he landed on his side, burns sizzling along his left arm. More waves of flames seared his surroundings, following another uncontrollable howl.

A revelation occurred to teenager as he lay on the roof, covering his eyes and mouth. _He can't aim!_ His first hit had been an utter fluke! Ed ducked his head down and waited for the barrage of fireballs to subside. His opponent panted in exhaustion as the smoke began to clear.

Edward leapt to his feet and sprinted silently through the smoke, which obscured his upcoming attack from the man's sight. He flipped carelessly off the roof, kicking the man in the shoulder on the way down. The guy partially collapsed, roaring in torment. As Ed attempted to jump away, a sizzling hand latched on to his left ankle. Edward's eyes narrowed as his steel leg began to heat up from the searing chain on the man's wrist. The blonde quickly hit the man with the side of his hand, regretting it as he felt his automail burn the adjacent skin. He needed to end this. Now.

An idea formed in his mind as he recalled the white structure. He lashed out with his foot over the man's head and snagged a piece of the tent-like material of the fire-proof container. The man preventing him from moving howled wildly as Ed threw the material down on him, wrapping him in it. The surrounding flames diminished almost immediately. The man screamed violently and thrashed, trying to throw the material off, but Edward held it in place.  
"Stop struggling!" Ed scowled in annoyance. The man's eyes flashed with an unreadable emotion and he bit Ed viciously on the arm. The teenager kicked the man carefully in the neck, and he ceased thrashing instantly. His wild black eyes turned hazy.

Edward sighed and stood, surveying the damage. The entire courtyard and the lower right hand building had been utterly destroyed by the blaze. He could hear Drachman soldiers running noisily towards them now that the flames had vanished. Now was definitely not the time to attempt a mass breakout, not with the soldiers on high alert. Edward was about to leave when he heard a wheezing sound behind him.

It seemed the man who had given orders from before was still barely alive. Ed swiftly ran over to him and grabbed the larger man by the collar, slamming his already aching head into the ground. The man groaned.  
"Earlier you activated a strange alchemic circle. What did it do?" Edward asked harshly. The man gave no reply, so Ed transformed a kunai knife from his sheath and held it to the man's throat menacingly.  
"It was… just rage…" the man gasped, chestnut hair falling into his pained eyes. "I just affected… his emotions… to see…" His voice faded off.  
Ed shook him impatiently, noting the sounds of soldiers approaching. "See what?"  
"If the… test subject… could be a… Drachman weapon…"

"The test subject?" Ed asked dangerously.  
The man gulped. "… T - 47." He wheezed, trying desperately to breathe. Edward dropped him back onto the concrete and returned to the unconscious black-haired man he'd been fighting earlier.  
"T – 47, huh?" Ed muttered, feeling conflicting emotions assail him as he stared at the guy's face. "I suppose I should take you with me… Colonel Roy Mustang."


	11. Traitor

**A/n: Sometimes I wonder why I put myself through the pain of writing. :/ I had to re-write this whole chapter! Not to mention things keep happening that I don't plan, but I have to put them in the story because it doesn't flow otherwise. This fic has been nothing but trouble. *sigh* I made this chapter long as well. Mustang's in the next one, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: **

Edward approached the Hughes' house angrily, the Colonel slung unconscious over his shoulder. He was sick of the delays, the people and the bullshit he'd had to put up with on this journey. He fully intended on dumping Mustang at the house, taking Elysia, and leaving. However, as the house came into sight, he paused. The door was ajar. _I didn't leave that open_… he thought back to when he left, clearly remembering slamming the door behind him. Ed frowned, feeling something was amiss. He entered the house cautiously, unceremoniously dropping Mustang on the floor in the lounge room.

The whole room was completely wrecked. Splintered furniture, astray papers and books covered the floor, while the shredded wallpaper hung in strands on the walls.  
"Damn it! Elysia! Are you here?" Ed called, panicking slightly when no response came. A crash from upstairs distracted him and he raced towards the noise.  
"Elysia?!" he crashed into the main bedroom, only to receive a bruising right hook to the face. Ed backpedalled and rolled to avoid a kick, seeing his attacker's face for the first time.

"Eli? What the _hell_is wrong with you?!" he spat, but Eli didn't slow down or speak. He just attacked Edward with everything he had. Whilst the older boy was slightly stronger, his rage cause him to lose control over his moves. Ed quickly managed to flip the Xingese teen over his shoulder and onto the floor. Eli groaned… and slowly began to stand again, glaring at Edward in hate. After a moment's decision, Ed slipped through the doors and locked them from the outside using alchemy. The doors rattled viciously for some time before Eli ceased to hit the entrance and moved to smashing the furniture instead.

"He's completely lost it… just like that bastard Colonel," Ed muttered out loud. A thought suddenly struck him- what if Eli had hurt Elysia while he'd been gone? Feeling even more anxious, Ed searched the entire building from top to bottom; but the girl was nowhere to be found.  
"Elysia? Elysia! Answer me! Elysia!" Edward cried, feeling dread wash over his body. He began to pace downstairs before he remembered the open door.

The teen sprinted to the doorway, noting another person's footprints were visible in the muddy garden beside his own. They headed directly south, and Edward followed them without a second thought. He jumped onto a nearby crumbling roof to monitor the trail of mud the person had left and trailed them that way until he reached the edge of town. The footprints kept going despite this, and although they were less visible now on the grass, Edward had been trained in tracking. He knew exactly where the culprit had stepped. He followed the footsteps one last time up a hill, finding himself on the edge of a steep cliff. Ed sighted the person he'd been following and momentarily watched them walk towards the edge, incredibly slowly.

"Oi, Traitor! You'll fall to your death if you keep going!" he yelled, annoyed that his lead had led to nothing. Winry showed no reaction to his shout, instead continuing to robotically move forward. Edward crossed his arms, returning her ignoring attitude. He hated the bitch anyway. However, he could see her nearing the precarious edge. Cliffs over rivers tended to crumble a bit at the edges due excessive moisture.

After a moment, he yelled out again. "What are you even doing out here? Did Elysia come this way?" Again, the blonde appeared not to hear him. Ed sighed and moved closer, noting that she was mumbling repeatedly under her breath.  
"It's all over. There's nothing left… It's all over. There's nothing left…" Winry murmured, her eyes hazy and gazing straight ahead. She walked like a zombie.

"What-" Ed began, but was interrupted by a horrible sound. The unstable ground groaned under Winry's feet, unable to hold the sudden weight of two people. The cliff edge was about to collapse!

"H-hey! Get back! Can't you see the edge is about to cave in?!" Ed shouted. Winry kept walking blindly forward, as if possessed. The edge began to slide down, the outer rocks crashing down the cliff.

"_**Winry!**_" Ed yelled as the edge disintegrated. The ground collapsed completely as Winry went suddenly limp and began to fall.

The next thing Edward knew, he had lunged forward and grabbed Winry's wrist. The blonde slammed against the cliff edge roughly, slicing her shoulder on the sharp stone. Ed's eyes went wide as he felt something strange about her. Winry's alchemical balance had been… tipped. The teen grunted as he tried to manoeuvre himself into a better position to pull the girl up. He was hanging perilously half off the cliff, whilst Winry dangled lifelessly below him.

Again, he was distracted by her biochemical imbalance, which he could feel through her skin. One chemical in particular had been unnaturally produced through alchemy in mass waves until some other biological elements had been unable to function, due to a lack of the essential chemicals needed to fuel the process. Edward managed to shift himself onto his knees, feeling Winry begin to slip from his sweaty hand. If he tried to use his right hand as well, he would probably fall along with the blonde. He clenched onto her wrist- knowing that if he didn't, she would plummet to her death. After one more check of the over-produced chemical, Ed clapped his right hand to his arm and alchemically reversed the process, hastening it. Within moments, Winry's balance was restored.

"Wha… what happened…?" her voice groaned, and Edward watched her eyes gradually open. "Ed-" She abruptly screamed, realizing that she was hanging over a four-story drop onto a river with viciously sharp rocks. The only thing stopping her from plunging to the ground was Edward's hand.

Ed sighed. "Stop screaming." Winry gulped, squeezing her eyes shut and clinging to his arm with all of her strength.

"Don't drop me, please don't drop me!" She trembled uncontrollably. She was utterly terrified.

"Put your foot on that outcropping there," Ed indicated, "and stand up. Just like you would normally stand up, alright?"  
"No, no, I'll fall! I don't want to die!" Winry cried, clutching to him as best she could.  
"Just do what I'm telling you traitor, you'll be fine!" he retorted.  
Winry began to hyperventilate, shaking violently. "I'm going to fall! There were so many things I wanted to do! Oh my god…" she whispered, feeling a tear slide down her cheek.

Edward snapped. "For crying out loud, just _listen_ to me! I will not let you fall, alright? I won't drop you! So _stop_ blubbering and let me _help _you!" Winry looked up at him tearfully.

_We'd all be better off if you left_. Well, not this time.

Winry nodded slowly, taking a few deep breaths. Ed nodded to indicate he was ready, and she gradually placed her foot on the rock. With one last terrified gasp she stood, with Edward pulling her up until she was standing on the ledge. The outcropping wobbled and Winry cried out, reaching for something to hold on to. She grabbed his tunic just as she slipped, and the fabric tore violently as she screamed. Edward grabbed her around the waist and skilfully hauled her up until she was safely seated beside him.

Before Ed could react, Winry threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck, sobbing uncontrollably. The teen tensed and aggressively shoved her away to arm's length. She hung her head, crying from sheer terror.  
Edward hesitated. "Hey…" Winry sniffed. "Come on, you're fine. Okay? Just… stop crying." Winry blinked and looked up, but he avoided her gaze. She slowly smiled, remembering how in the past he always hated to see her cry.  
"…Thank you," she said eventually. "Um, what happened?"  
Edward let her go, scooting back till he was a comfortable distance away from her. "I don't know. I arrived back at the Hughes' house with the bastard Colonel and Elysia was gone. Oh, and Eli went crazy too. I followed your footsteps here." After a moment, he finally met her gaze with a stern look. "What do you remember?"

* * *

"I thought I told you two to ensure that brat would not interfere with our plans again," a man's voice commented from the shadows, unheard by the two teenagers on the cliff. He turned and scowled at the strangers behind him. "It seems scaring him off to another country did not quite do the trick. We've already lost an invaluable test subject because of him."  
"Don't worry, Commandant. We will eliminate him properly this time," replied the boy.  
"Yessss… thisss time, he ssshall die," stated the girl. They both smirked viciously.  
The man glared at them a moment longer before he turned away. "In that case, I'll leave this mess in your hands. Do not return if you are not successful." And with that last statement, he strode into the dark and vanished from sight.


	12. Still Your Fault

**A/N: I did a bit of research for this chapter about chemicals in the brain affecting emotions. IMPORTANT: While the chemical Serotonin is associated with depression and rage, this is usually caused by a deficiency of Serotonin, not because of over-production. PLEASE DO NOT REFER TO THIS STORY FOR INFORMATION ON DEPRESSION OR RAGE. It is just a story, and it is not meant to be real. However, chemicals and neurotransmitters in the brain affecting emotions is pretty interesting if you want to read up on it. :) Remember to review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Still Your Fault  
**

"It's a lot to take in..." Winry sighed, two hours and a long explanation later. She rubbed her temples tiredly, glancing over at Eli and Mustang, both unconscious on the floor. "But it makes sense." Edward ignored her, making sure they were as far apart as the room allowed. He couldn't believe he had actually given a damn when the blonde's life was in danger. He should have just let the traitor die! Although, if certain facts he had just discovered were really true, then maybe the girl wasn't as guilty of her betrayal as she seemed.

He was thinking about the bizarre alchemical imbalance that he'd found in both Winry and Eli. Taking Eli down had been a challenge on its own, and had resulted in a bruised eye on Edward's part. However, once he had knocked Eli out, Ed had found the exact same chemical imbalance in his friend. After some consideration, Edward identified the chemical that had been alchemically over-produced in the two as Serotonin, which managed levels of depression and aggression. That at least explained why Winry had walked off a cliff, and why Eli had gone insane from rage. Edward cast his eye over to the blonde, but ever since he had corrected her biochemical balance, she had seemed fine. Eli, on the other hand, had not taken so easily to his chemical correction and remained unconscious.

Ed frowned, deep in thought. No matter what way he looked at the situation, he came to the same conclusion; whilst he had been away at the old Headquarters, someone or something had entered the house and altered the emotions of those inside. They'd given despair to Winry, and anger to Eli. He gazed once more towards Winry, and then shifted to Mustang. Their emotions had been changed so easily with this alchemy. And the officers' betrayal two years ago had come extremely out of the blue, with no signs of their anger beforehand… No. Edward shut that thought down, unwilling to believe the possibility of the officers and Winry being innocent. They still said what they said, and inflicted damage that could never be recovered, as far as he was concerned. But despite this reassuring thought, Edward felt his conviction that they were in the wrong waver a little.

"I mean, I never expected to find the Colonel on the floor when we got back. And I never thought that they would be experimented on! What if the others have been tortured like Mustang as well?" Winry worried out loud.  
"Who cares? I wanna know what the bastard who did this has done to Elysia!" Edward scowled. He began to pace. "And you really don't remember anything else?"  
"I told you, all I can recall is waking up on the couch with an aching head and finding a pair of weird children in front of me. Then blue and yellow sparks, then nothing." Winry frowned and noted Edward's suspicious expression. "That's all Ed, I swear!"

"Hmph. You're too weak to organise this kind of ambush anyway," Ed glared at her aggressively. "Personal treachery is more your style."  
Winry closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." She knew that he would ignore her apology, but she also refused to give up on her scarred childhood friend. "It was never my intention." Before Ed could voice a bitter retort, the front door was smashed open.  
"Wha-" Edward braced against the flying fragments of the wooden door. To his shock, two small children entered.

The pale girl had deep violet locks and hung her head and shoulders low, as if she had given up on everyone and everything. Ed had never seen such a depressing person in his whole life. She looked about eleven years old. On the other hand, the boy contrasted her so completely that Ed's eyes ached. He had flaming orange hair and silver eyes, and walked with arrogance. He appeared to be around nine.

"E-ed! They're the kids who were here before!" Winry warned him. The teen clenched his fists.  
"If you brats have hurt Elysia, I'll kill you." Ed growled. The boy laughed haughtily at his threat, despite the fact Edward was incredibly intimidating at the moment. Even the dead-eyed girl smirked.  
"Now, now, you might want to calm that anger. You're only making me more powerful, you know," the boy retorted.  
Edward snapped and lunged forward, preparing to kick the obnoxious kidnapper in the face. "Where is she?!" But the boy didn't even flinch as Ed's foot collided with his face.

The moment his foot touched the boy, Edward collapsed. _What… was that...?_He tried to keep conscious, but whatever the boy had done to him had made him too weak to move or think properly. Just as the kid approached Winry, Eli and Mustang, Edward passed out, Winry's scream ringing in his ears.

* * *

"C'mon Edward, wake up! Edward!" a female voice assaulted his hearing. Edward groaned and slid his eyes half open, feeling foggy and exhausted. A hand grabbed his shoulder and dragged him roughly to the right, just as something exploded in the spot he was just lying on.  
"Ugh…" Ed forced his eyes to open, dimly realizing he'd almost died. All he wanted was to go back to sleep and drift away, but his determination to live and sense of self-preservation made him sit up dizzily instead. His eyes focused on the blurry outline of a dark-haired person in front of him, who he realized was speaking to him.

"Edward, can you hear me? You have to get up!" the woman shook him, causing his head to ache. Another muted explosion occurred behind her head, and she ducked instinctively.

_I can't see or hear properly_… Ed blinked, feeling himself finally wake completely.  
"Ma… Maria? Maria Ross?" he eventually spoke, his hearing and sight finally clearing. Her once immaculate military uniform hung in rags, and she looked starved and singed.  
"We need to move," she told him in a raspy voice. "Come on!" She hauled him to his feet, and he swayed dangerously before he regained his balance. A howl of pain distracted Ed, and he unthinkingly turned to look.

He and Maria were trapped in a dark, rectangular room, but they weren't alone. Down the opposite end kneeled Mustang, now fully conscious and screaming in anguish. He was chained to the smooth wall, but that wasn't stopping him from throwing exploding fireballs everywhere. He struggled wildly, looking as out of control as the last time Ed had fought him. A whirling mass of fire was slung his way, and Edward leapt to one side. He didn't particularly want to end up as a pile of ashes.

"What's happening, Ross?" Ed coughed on the toxic smoke, which was being contained in the windowless room.

She winced as she replied. "We're in a transport chamber. The Drachmans are hoping the Colonel will kill us both in here."

Ed glared at her momentarily, wondering if he could trust her information. She _had_ saved his life… "Transported where?"  
"Back to the lab." She sounded strained. "… So they can experiment on him some more."  
Ed ducked another wild blaze, covering his mouth in the smoke. "I can calm him down." He began to venture into the fiery mess, barely able to see anymore.

Maria grabbed his wrist anxiously. "Wait! He's been… tortured, ever since you left. He can't be calmed down easily! He might never even think properly again!"  
Edward slapped her hand away viciously. "_Do not _touch me. If he doesn't stop, we'll both die." He dodged another explosion, ignoring the searing heat of the flames. Maria gaped as he made his way down the long room, carefully avoiding Mustang's crazed onslaught. Ed had… drastically changed.

Edward sprinted the last of the distance and swung to Mustang's right, grabbing his arm and forcefully keeping the man from burning him to death. The Colonel yelled as Ed clapped his hand onto the other and alchemically altered his chemical balance. As Edward had expected, his Serotonin level was severely out of control, creating his unnatural rage. Mustang shuddered and fell limp as his artificial fury suddenly vanished.  
"Wow…" Maria murmured under her breath. She couldn't believe her eyes. Edward had only touched him… unless alchemy was involved. That was probably it. She hurried forward to the officer as Ed leant against the wall and shut his eyes in annoyance. Why did he have to be shut in with these two traitors anyway?!

"Colonel Mustang! Sir, can you hear me?" Maria knelt in front of him, but he seemed unconscious. She carefully checked his pulse.  
"Away!" a sudden shout shocked her, and she fell back as Mustang abruptly hit her. He struggled against his restraints, trying to attack her again, but Maria was out of range.  
"Colonel, it's alright! It's me, Lieutenant Ross." Maria rubbed her bruised cheek and she looked Mustang in the eyes, still out of range. "You remember me, don't you?"

Mustang hesitated, staring at her. It was the exact same look Edward wore- he was trying to decide whether he could trust her or not. Eventually the Colonel relaxed, the craziness in his eyes fading.

"…Ross?" he coughed warily. Maria smiled slightly, nodding.  
"Yes. And Edward's here too," she replied. Ed glanced at them, hearing his name spoken. And awkward silence befell the three, as Edward refused to talk to the officers, and Maria and Mustang didn't know what to say to the teen. They had driven him off, after all. What could they say to the boy they'd betrayed two years ago?

Mustang eventually spoke. "How… how am I, well… back?" He asked uneasily. "Ever since the capture, I've been…" He gestured to the walls of the darkened room, which were burned black.  
"Ed did it with alchemy. How do you feel?" Maria asked. The Colonel was acting strangely, but that was to be expected. He had been unnaturally kept out of his mind in anger for the past year and a half.  
Edward cut in coldly. "Only friends call me Ed. My name is Edward. Use it." He turned on heel and stalked down the other side of the elongated room.

"Fullmetal, wait," Mustang sighed. He felt strange, suddenly being able to control his thoughts and actions after so long. He also felt an… absence. His memories of being experimented on were cloudy and obscure, and the Colonel wanted to keep it that way.

"About what happened… the day you resigned." The bitter teen stopped silently, back facing the officers. Mustang continued. "I know what you heard, but it wasn't what it sounded like. The Drachmans-"  
"Shut it, bastard. I don't want to hear any pathetic excuses from you." Edward interrupted.

"Listen to me, Fullmetal!" Mustang scowled, becoming angry out of sheer habit.  
"No, you listen, traitor!" Edward swung to face them. "What you did affected me for years! And even if it wasn't initially your bloody fault, not a single one of you came after me to stop me or apologise. Not you, not Ross, not the officers, not that bitch Winry, not even A…" Ed's voice faded.

"Oh, Edward…" Maria frowned.  
"Drop it. I didn't come back for you people anyway," Edward turned his back again.  
"Then who?" Maria wondered. Who could have possibly coaxed Edward out of his hiding place and gotten him to come back to Central? Edward ignored her. Talking to the two of them made him even sicker than being in the same room as them.  
Maria sighed. "I don't know if this means anything to you, but I sincerely apologize for my actions. I should have come after you."

Again, the teen ignored her, instead staying silent in the opposite corner. With the abrupt silence, the three could now hear the rustling and bumping noises of the vehicle that carried them to… wherever the 'lab' was. Maria glanced at Mustang, expecting him to apologize as well. But the Colonel just scowled and looked away defiantly. As she watched him, the Colonel's expression hardened with an unreadable emotion as he refused to talk. Maria sighed.

The rustling noises of movement disappeared as they rolled to a stop. Everyone tensed, abruptly realizing they had arrived. Mustang closed his eyes and clenched his fists, beginning to shake. He was back here again- back to this atrocious place! He began to feel unfamiliar dread creep down his spine.

For the Lab was the closest thing to hell humans could ever achieve.


	13. Why?

**A/N: Just got back from a week-long camping trip. It was great, but I'm really appreciating my shower right now haha. Okay, so this chapter is a bit different from the others. It's a lot darker, because it's delving into the insane activities of the Lab. I'll probably put the rating up because of this one. I apologize if anyone takes offense to the violence. Just giving you fair warning. By the way, Ed didn't use alchemy to get out of the truck last chapter because it was made of a strange Drachman mixture of metals. He couldn't use alchemy because he couldn't identify the base ingredients. I forgot to put that in... sorry. Also, don't worry if the end bit is confusing. All will be explained in the next chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Why?**

Mustang began to breathe heavily, struggling to take in air as he began to panic.

"Sir?!" Maria frowned as the man began to tremble. Ed looked over interestedly as Mustang began to hyperventilate. He'd never seen the bastard Colonel freaked out or fearful before. Two sealed doors near Edward swung open, and a blinding light came with it. While Ed was unable to see and distracted by the abrupt change, a person in a white hazmat suit swiftly managed to brutally stab him in the neck with a syringe.

"Edward!" Maria shouted, summoning what remained of her strength. She charged headlong at the scientist, knocking them both down onto a back dock. Ed rolled roughly to one side, feeling weak and paralysed. It was the same feeling he'd received when he kicked that strange child before he'd been captured. Edward came to a stop partially under an abandoned, rusted table, narrowly missing a cavernous pit in front of him.

Yells came from behind him, but he couldn't move to see anything. A controlled explosion emanated from the transport vehicle as Mustang retaliated against his captors. Screams followed as the enemy burned.  
"Sedate T-47 immediately," a deep, chilling voice interrupted the chaos.

"Yes, Commandant!" the hazmat-clad workers replied hurriedly, sounding frightened. Another explosion occurred, more powerful than before. Something sizzling hot and flat landed on Ed's back, searing his skin painfully. It was one of the steel doors from the transport truck; he couldn't move to cry out. The commotion behind him lessened, and then ceased completely. Had Mustang and Ross also been paralysed?

"Take T-47 to the de-contamination chamber; the test subject's fury has been tainted. Clean this mess immediately," the voice ordered. "We don't require the woman. Throw her to the beasts along with the deceased."

_A de-contamination chamber? What beasts? Are they testing something on animals?_Ed's world spun crazily as the steel blistered his skin. White hazmat boots appeared in his line of vision, dragging a charred body along. Ed recognised the man's face through the singed facial visor- it was the one who had initially stabbed him with a strange needle. The man was lifted by the other scientist, who threw the body into the pit with a huff.

Silence reigned momentarily, before a screech cut through the heavy atmosphere. It came from down in the pit. Ravenous animals slowly began to move through the darkness, and soon the sickening sound of tearing flesh followed. Edward gagged mentally, unable to move. At least he was hidden from sight by the table and stray door. Just as the sounds began to get quieter, the hazmat boots appeared again, this time with a live person. Maria Ross gazed glassily at Edward, both lying paralysed on the ground. Her eyes bore into his soul, willing him to understand one single message before she died. A single tear rolled down her motionless face.

_I'm sorry. Please forgive me…_

Then the scientists lifted her, and threw her into the pit. _No! Maria Ross! __**MARIA!**_Ed screamed silently. The nauseating sounds came again, and Ed felt his eyes tear up. She had saved him from torture and experimentation by tackling that scientist and knocking him under the table. She didn't scream in that pit; she couldn't. Edward's face swiftly became wet as the tears flowed soundlessly. _Maria… I…_ He slid his eyes shut, giving in to sleep. _Why must this happen…?_

* * *

When Ed woke, he was almost too exhausted and emotionally drained to move. Maria had died to save his life. She didn't deserve that. Even if she had said spiteful things two years ago, she didn't deserve to be… she didn't… He gulped, defying his weakened state and curling into a ball.

"You have failed me once again," the familiar voice shouted suddenly. Ed jumped, startled. His burned back protested the quick movement.  
"Wittttth all due resssspect, 'sssssir', you were ttttthe one who failed," replied a monotone female voice. Edward rolled over carefully, wincing, until the people came into view.

The man they'd called 'Commandant' was tall, muscular and wiry, but menacing. He had blonde hair and rusty brown eyes, and stood haughtily above everyone else. The other voice belonged to the depressing girl he'd seen back at the house. She spoke with a creepy tilt to her speech.  
"We delivered botttttth T-47 and Edward Elric intttto your handssss. You were ttthe one who lossst ttthe alchemisssst," the girl smirked slightly, seemingly fearless. As she spoke, Ed felt his spirits lower. He just wanted to dig a hole and disappear in it. What was happening to him?

"Humph," the man leaned back. "Just find the Fullmetal alchemist. He's the only person who could uproot our plans now. And dispose of him properly this time." The girl crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow silently. Ed frowned. _Wait, 'this time'?_

The Commandant scowled at her, towering over the small girl dauntingly. "Or I'll throw you into the Cells. And your brother too."  
She stumbled away suddenly. "N-no. We'll find him for ssssure." Ed wondered what the Cells were as she turned and hurried away. The Commandant left as well, leaving the room temporarily deserted.

As the bizarre child left, Edward uncurled from his spot and felt his determination and strength return to him. Nothing would be solved by running away from his problems- he still had to find Elysia, Maes and Gracia and free them. He hesitated. That feeling… it reminded him of how he'd reacted two years ago. When this mess had all started. Ed closed his eyes resignedly. It was obvious what had happened that day. But his bitter heart didn't want to accept the fact that the officers had been controlled and his own emotions manipulated. It was impossible; yet it had happened. Ed scowled, wondering if those two children were to blame. It certainly seemed possible.

Edward stood suddenly, kicking the table and door off and flicking the debris away. He was sick of the heartache and the inaction. He burned to act, to free Elysia and the others. He wanted revenge. For himself, and… and for Maria. He straightened his shoulders and strode off, picking up a stray hazmat suit along the way.

* * *

_He was drowning, lost in the darkness. He couldn't breathe through the smoke, yet he lived. Blood was splattered everywhere. He looked down; an unfamiliar girl lay in front of him, her lifeless eyes watching him.  
"Stop watching me! I didn't do this!" he said. The dead girl lifted her head… and transformed into Winry. _

_Her dry skin ripped as she talked. "Why, Al?" His mouth dropped in shock, and he began to fall.  
"I don't understand!" he screamed, plunging headfirst into the ground. Agony slivered down his neck. He looked up.  
The warped body of his transmuted mother was on the ceiling, blood dripping from her eyes. "Why, Al?"  
_

_He gasped and stumbled to his feet, running through a darkened forest. The earth fell away from him as he slipped on loose rocks and tumbled down a hill. He closed his eyes. He couldn't take this anymore!  
"H-help… please, anyone!" he cried, holding his head. Golden eyes filled his vision._

_He leaned forward in desperate hope. "Brother…?!"_

_The golden eyes watched him. They transformed into his brother's grinning face. "B-brother?" He asked fearfully. _

_His brother's face haunted him. "Why, Al?"_

"_Brother, please! I can't remember anything before this nightmare!" he screamed. The golden eyes vanished, leaving him alone underwater. Strange sounds echoed around his mind._

_"Why, Al?"_


	14. Wrong

**A/N: Just finished my orientation week of University! I'm all moved in now with my roommate, so hopefully my schedule will be more concrete from now on. But seriously, I have no time now! It's crazy! But anyway. Also, in the italicized part when he says the stuff about flying, he's talking about what would happen if he jumped off something tall. But he's far too sensible for that. Thank god. Have fun reading!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Wrong**

Edward stumbled through the sterilized hallways, trying his best to stand straight despite his seared back. Maria was dead, and Elysia had been taken. He didn't know where the girl was, and had set out along the laboratory-like building to see if she was inside. After a moment, he recalled that Mustang was also somewhere in the building, and resolved to locate him as well. Ed had seen the terror in the Colonel's eyes when they'd arrived at the Lab- and the pit Maria had been thrown into only made him realize that he needed to free anyone he could. He fervently hoped like hell that Elysia wasn't here;_ no one_ deserved to be here. However, the hallways were completely deserted.

_Where is everyone?_ Ed kept walking, on the lookout for any scientists. He was wearing a dusty white hazmat suit; anyone who saw him would assume he was just a worker. It hid his black hair, golden eyes and Xingese clothes marvelously. As he rounded yet another corner, he nearly collided with an elderly woman in a grey coat. Not white, but grey.

"Use your eyes, boy!" she said gruffly, brushing past him. Ed relaxed slightly- his disguise had worked!

He started as she called to him over his shoulder. "And hurry to the Cells. The Extermination has begun already." She vanished around a corner behind him.

Ed pondered what she'd said as he walked. He soon arrived into a large hall, in which the lower halves of the walls were converted into jail-like cells no bigger than a dog kennel. The haunted eyes of hundreds of animals suddenly focused on him. He scowled at the torture devices situated in the centre- his body hurt just looking at them. Screams interrupted his shock and he hurried towards them, down a corridor to his left.

He entered a room that resembled a hospital, although Edward couldn't see the back wall- it seemed to extend forever. There were beds on both sides with a walkway in the middle; each bed held a motionless person, attached to consoles in the wall by chords. They seemed to be sleeping, with the exception of a young child about 30 meters from the entrance. The girl thrashed violently, screaming at the top her lungs. A man in a hazmat suit identical to Ed's was vainly attempting to hold her down and inject her with some vile mauve liquid. Ed's blood boiled. It was Elysia.

The man noticed Ed as he began to sprint towards the two.

"Francis, that you? Help me stab this one or I'll miss the Extermination!" he shouted, turning back to Elysia and slapping her in the face. She flailed even more and began to cry. Edward reached them and hit him in the spine. The guy crumpled pathetically with a _crack_. Edward ignored his cries of pain and went straight to Elysia.

"Elysia! Elysia. Hey, hey, it's me!" he tried to console her, to pick her up and take her to safety. But Elysia continued to thrash, screaming and sobbing in waves. She couldn't hear him. Ed did the only thing he could think of; he ripped Elysia's chords from the wall recklessly. Sliding the needles from under her skin was another matter- Ed was more careful than he'd ever been in his life.

Elysia eventually stopped thrashing as the venomous needles were removed, but her eyes remained closed. She ceased to move, with the exception of her breathing.

"…Elysia? Answer me, Elysia. Can you hear me?" Ed picked her up cautiously, but she didn't respond. It was if she was just… asleep. He swallowed and frowned determinedly.

"You'll be fine. I'll protect you… That's what an older brother does; he protects his younger siblings," he vowed to her under his breath. Ed leant her head against his shoulder and turned to leave when one of the other 'patients' caught his eye.

* * *

_Screams, everywhere. That was all. Was it him screaming? He didn't know. It felt like it. But he was too breathless to scream; he was running. From the water, the fire, the beasts, the monsters, the living, the dead, the blood. He supposed he could fly instead, but that made for a painful landing. So he ran, straight into the abyss. The nothing was a maze; he was lost. There was something precious he wanted. But it was gone. He recoiled, confused. Everything turned upside down- he dropped like a stone. Terror swooped down on him. He shielded his face against it. But he didn't have a face, he was in the abyss. There was nothing. Screams again. Were they familiar? __**No.**__ But they are, he replied. __**No.**__ No. They weren't familiar. They weren't…_

* * *

Edward stopped cold, nearly dropping Elysia's limp form in utter shock. Seven beds away on the opposite side lay a lithe teenage boy, about 15 years old. He had longish golden-bronze hair and, although Ed couldn't see his eyes, he knew they were golden in colour. Ed would know the boy's face anywhere.

"Alphonse?" he blurted, stunned. He hesitated before walking to Al's side. Alphonse was seemingly comatose, just like all the others. The boy was thin from malnourishment, but apparently had no other physical injuries. His grey clothes hung off him in rags, but he was whole.

"Alphonse… you're…" Ed breathed, setting Elysia down gently on the bed. Mesmerised by his brother's human form, Edward reached out and brushed his fingers against Al's cheek. The next thing Ed knew, his brother's eyes had flown open and he'd grabbed Ed's wrist in a vice-like grip. The 16 year-old winced as Al sat up robotically, staring blankly at him.

"Alphonse! Let go!" Edward growled as his blood ceased to run into his hand. Al's only response was to crush his wrist harder. Ed gasped and his instincts kicked in. He kicked Al in the side and the boy lopsided, punching Edward. The two boys fought for a minute in the hallway before Al viciously bit Ed in the right shoulder, re-opening his constant automail wounds. Ed threw him off and stepped back, towards Elysia. Al was silent- he hadn't made a sound since he'd woken up. As his younger brother began to attack him again, Ed was left with just one more option. Wincing from his wrist and back injuries, he clapped his hands together and placed them on Alphonse, intending to transmute the attached chords into constraints.

The alchemy sparked blue… and had no effect. Ed's mouth fell open- any normal human would have been affected by that transmutation! He glanced into Al's face as he defended from the vicious blows. The mindless way his brother moved, his sudden speed and strength, the utter lack of recognition struck him. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.


	15. Al?

**A/N: I feel the ending to this chapter is... weak, you know? But I got interrupted just as I was about to finish, and I forgot what I was going to write! :/ As you've probably guessed, updates will be slow in coming for a while, but they WILL come. I promise. :)  
I can't remember if I've actually done this for this story, so... DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters within. I do own my interpretation of Xing, the Drachman alchemy, Eli, Kabir, the Commandant, and the two strange children who have yet to be named! Those things all came from the dark, twisted depths of my mind. :P  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Al?**

Ed coughed as Al struck his windpipe and staggered back. He hated to admit it, but he wasn't fighting with all his strength. It seemed that even after everything, he couldn't deck his little brother with everything he had.

Well, shit.

Al dodged his kick smoothly and sent Ed flying into another bed. His injury was affecting him severely now; every movement sent lances of pain through his upper body, but Ed just couldn't see a way to defeat Al quickly. Frustrated, he grabbed a nearby clipboard and threw it.

It sailed through the air… and _stuck_ to Al, driven towards the boy by some force. Ed gaped as Al stared at the object. What the hell?

"It's magnetic…" Ed breathed, gaze shifting between his brother's neutral expression and the magnetic clipboard stuck to his chest. "You're magnetic… you can't be my little brother!"

'Al' didn't seem to be able to register his words, instead advancing on Ed for another attack. An idea formed in Ed's mind and he quickly transmuted the nearest wall, thoroughly embedding it with magnetic properties from the surrounding machines. As expected, the boy crashed vertically against the wall and was caught there.

Ed ran up and slugged him, fire in his eyes. Now that he knew he wasn't fighting Al…

"Where is he?!" Ed shouted, shaking the look-a-like. He didn't respond.

Edward's expression grew dark. "Tell me where Alphonse is right now, or I swear to god I'll kill you."

The boy was silent momentarily before he finally opened his mouth. "The main is with the Commandant."

"What? Explain!" Ed demanded, his heart aching from hearing the voice which was more familiar than his own.

"The main is with the Commandant," the boy repeated, his face expressionless. "I don't want to die."

Ed frowned, hesitating. "I also want to know where the man with black hair and eyes is being held." _What did that 'Commandant' guy call Mustang again…? _"T… T-40 something?"

"I don't want to die," his opponent replied. "I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I-"

"Alright, alright! I hear you," Edward sighed releasing his grip on 'Al'. The boy hung limply on the wall, a foot off the floor. "You're coming with me."

* * *

'_Of course you don't want to die. No one does,' he explained through the darkness. 'You were fighting someone? Are you sure? It could have been an exercise. Well, if you insist. What did they look like?' _

_He ran his fingers through the cool, inky water. 'A black-haired man, huh? And he recognised you? Or rather, me. He thought you were me.' He sighed._

'_I… I don't know. I can't remember anything before… this. Before you and me were trapped in here. So I'm not really sure who he is. What are you doing now?'_

_The boy paused when he heard the answer. 'He's taking you somewhere? Why? Where are you going?' The boy stared at his feet._

'_It's okay. It doesn't matter if you know or not. It's okay.' The boy held his breath as a dull roaring sound commenced, swiftly growing louder. He began to shake, aware of what was coming. 'I-It's ok-kay…'_

* * *

"Hey, you!" Ed scowled at Al's look-a-like. "Stop daydreaming and hurry up!"

The boy following him had a dazed expression before he blinked, a neutral look overcoming his eyes. 'Al' hadn't spoken since Ed had gotten him freed him from the wall. He huffed and shifted his grip on Elysia.

The three were travelling through the tunnels, and despite Ed's efforts they still looked quite conspicuous. He hoped that they wouldn't run into anyone… at least, anyone he couldn't beat up. Then again, he wasn't really in condition to fight; his limp was easily visible. It was a silent trip- Elysia still hadn't woken, and his brother's double refused to talk. Edward tried to re-trace his steps to the exit, but all the hallways looked the same- long and white, with grey doors on either side. Flickering fluorescent lights lit the path.

"How do we get out of here?!" he finally yelled, immediately regretting it as it echoed around the complex building.

"Perhaps this place is too big for a shrimp like you," a voice stated smugly.

Ed spun on his heels and erupted like a volcano. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE SHIMP SO TINY THAT HE NEVER GETS CAUGHT CAUSE THE HOOK IS TOO BIG FOR HIS MOUTH TO FIT OVER?!"

Mustang laughed dryly, leaning against the doorframe casually. "You."

Ed fumed. "Why you-"

"As entertaining as this conversation is, we need to get out of here, now," Roy cut in. An ominous gong sound emanated from behind them.

Ed noted his pale expression. "Why?"

"Because that gong means the Extermination is over. Soon this place will be filled with scientists." Mustang replied.

Footsteps and shouts echoed down the hall and Roy began to run down the path, apparently knowing exactly where to go. Ed growled and followed, keeping a sure hold on his adoptive sister and checking that 'Al' still followed. Within minutes, they'd reached the exit- the building slightly overlooked some sort of covered courtyard. With a heaving stomach, Ed recognized the pit Maria had been thrown into. He unconsciously held Elysia closer.

"How did you escape? How do you even know where you're going, bastard?" Ed huffed. Mustang silently continued, evading his question.

"Wait…" Ed suddenly said quietly. Their surroundings had changed as they left the 'courtyard', now displaying ruined, uprooted furniture and chestnut brown walls. "I recognize these corridors. This is…"

"The ground floor of Military Headquarters," he answered, sounding out of breath. "What's left of it, at least."

Ed gazed around him, slowing to a stop. The once fine building had been ruined, stained and ripped up beyond repair. He swallowed, feeling strange.

"You coming, Fullmetal?" Mustang called confidently over one shoulder. Edward began to run again, but his mind spun with questions. What happened to Mustang? Why did he suddenly have his smug, arrogant attitude back again? How did he escape? What was wrong with Elysia? Why did the magnetic boy behind him look like Al? Where was Al? What was the Extermination? Who was the Commandant? What-

"Ed!" a shriek interrupted his thoughts and he snapped back to reality, stopping abruptly. They'd arrived on the outskirts of the ex-military HQ without him even noticing. Winry stood in front of him, a deep purple bruise covering the left side of her head.

"You're okay! And you found Elysia! Thank heavens. I've been looking everywhere for you two," she threw her arms around the two of them. Ed pushed her away like always, but it lacked its usual viciousness.

"We're fine," he sighed, turning away. Winry's eyes widened as she caught sight of the younger Elric brother.

"Al!" she cried happily, leaning forward and hugging him. He didn't respond, but simply stood there, expressionless.

"Don't bother, Rockbell. That's not Alphonse," Edward interrupted. He sat down against the wall of a ruined house tiredly, but jerked forward when his charred back contacted the debris.

"Not… Al?" she repeated, stepping away. She gazed at the look-a-like's face, confused. "But-"

"Just trust me, alright?! It's not him." Ed frowned. "How did you even know we'd be here?"

Winry hesitated before turning away from 'Al'. "I didn't. But you said this is where you found Colonel Mustang the other day, so I kind of just… searched the area since you and Elysia were taken." Tears welled in her eyes. "I'm so glad you're both alright."

Edward scowled, annoyed now. "Whatever. Where's Eli?"

"Back at the Hughes' house," Winry replied carefully. "We're all going back there, yeah?"

There was a moment of silence as Edward considered it. He really had no-where else to go, and he had to sort out this mess. Waking Elysia was his top priority right now, and she would be most comfortable in her own home. The real Al and Mustang would be sorted out after. He nodded and began to walk towards Elysia's house.

"The Hughes' house?" repeated Mustang as the rest unanimously followed. "Maes Hughes?"

Ed threw him a curious look. "Yeah. You know, your best friend?!" Why would the bastard ask a question like that?

Mustang closed his eyes. "I just wonder if he's alright, that's all. This is a war."

Edward frowned. He was getting a strange vibe off the ex-colonel- it was as if he'd never been captured or tortured. Although that would be a good thing, such a quick recovery didn't seem… healthy.

Then again, this whole situation was unhealthy.


	16. The People I Care About

**Chapter 16: The People I Care About**

Edward stared into Elysia's sleeping face. He had been unable to wake her, and none of the others had any ideas. They were all useless.

Winry walked up beside him and handed him a coffee. "Just be patient, Ed. She'll wake in time." She spoke softly, just as worried as he was. Ed grunted and accepted the drink, his eyes never straying from Elysia.

"And what about him?" Winry spoke off to one side, where 'Al' stood. The teenager sighed and finally glanced at her, then to his 'brother'.

"I just know is that he isn't Alphonse. All he's said so far is something about a main and the Commandant, and that he doesn't want to die," Edward said. He was rather curious about Al's doppelganger.

"Well, maybe he's just frightened," Winry offered. She spoke up and turned to 'Al'. "My name's Winry, Winry Rockbell. What's your name?"

The look-a-like frowned slightly. "My name?"

Winry smiled reassuringly. "That's right. Everyone has a name. What's yours?"

"A… Alphonse," he replied uncertainly.

Edward leapt to his feet, knocking over his chair as he went. "Bullshit! You are not Alphonse, I can tell!"

"Ed!" Winry shouted, but it was too late. Al's face had returned to its completely neutral state, and he refused to answer any more questions. Winry frowned, puzzled; Edward just crossed his arms and looked away.

"He isn't Alphonse," Ed muttered. "He isn't."

"You're right for once, Fullmetal," said a familiar, smug voice. Ed and Winry watched as Mustang joined them in the Hughes' dining room. He looked completely normal, smug black eyes and superior stance fully restored- as if from before the Drachman war.

"What do you mean, Colonel?" Winry wondered.

"He's a copy of Al." Mustang eyed Ed, waiting for a reaction.

Ed scowled. "What do you mean by 'copy'?"

Mustang tilted his head oddly. "He's a clone."

Winry gasped in shock, and Edward gaped at him. Mustang gazed straight back at the two of them evenly.

"A… clone? Those bastards _cloned_ my brother?" Ed scowled.

"Why do you care?" Mustang suddenly shot back. "You hate him, don't you? Like you hate everyone." Edward froze momentarily, and Winry saw a look of uncertainty cross his face. Then the moment of clarity was gone, and Ed assumed a furious expression once more.

"I have good reason to hate you all!" he screamed in Mustang's face before storming out.

Mustang smirked, and before she could control herself, Winry slapped him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

* * *

Ed ran out to the Hughes' backyard before a strong hand caught his arm.

"Tyler, wait," spoke Eli. Edward stopped at the accidental use of his alias, and eventually turned to look at his friend. They hadn't spoken since their argument, but Ed had seen Eli's appearance on the walk back to the house. He looked terribly pale for a man so tanned, and multiple emotions crowded his eyes- the main two being sorrow and regret.

"What?" Ed snapped, furious from Mustang's retorts. Eli swallowed and refused to meet his golden eyes.

"I'd like to apologize," Eli replied guiltily. He shifted his weight from one foot to another. "I attacked you, after Elysia was taken. And this whole trip, I've been nasty and unfair on you. I haven't at all provided the support you need. Please, Tyl- uh, Edward. I hope you'll forgive me." Eli stared at the ground.

Edward felt his anger melt away against his will, and turned to face Eli fully.

"Don't worry about it." He sighed. "The presence of the Drachman alchemy made you act that way. It's like poison- it just seeps into your veins and messes with your head." Edward placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, okay?"

Eli finally looked at him, nodding. "I… yes. And thank you for fixing it. And I will do everything in my power to help you and Elysia." He frowned, determined.

Edward smiled, coaxing an answering smile from Eli.

"You know, I've never seen you smile before. Not properly," commented Eli.

Ed tilted his head back thoughtfully. "I don't know… I feel better knowing you've got my back."

Eli's smile widened to a grin. "See, you _do_ trust me!"

Edward abruptly frowned. "Don't push your luck, Eli." The other boy laughed.

"Come on, we should go inside," Eli gestured to the back door. He had been wracked with guilt throughout the days Ed and Elysia were gone, but he felt his good nature return to him with Ed's words.

Edward hesitated. "I don't think so. There's something wrong here, Eli."

Eli paused. "How do you mean?"

"It's Al, and Mustang. For one, Mustang reckons that kid is Al's clone," Edward sighed.

"Your little brother was cloned?" Eli repeated, stricken.

"Yeah. I guess it makes sense and all, but that's not everything," Edward sat on the charred grass, and Eli lounged next to him. "There's something wrong with the Bastard Colonel. He's acting as if his torture never happened."

"Hmm," Eli mused. "Perhaps it's a kind of self-induced amnesia?"

Ed gave him a confused look, and he continued. "You know, making himself forget what happened in that place on purpose. It's a coping strategy, albeit an extreme one. I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"Huh… yeah, I guess," Ed replied slowly.

Eli leaned back. "What are you going to do about Elysia and your brother?"

Ed ran a hand through his hair. "The only thing I can do. I'm going attack the old Military Headquarters, like I planned before all of this. I'm going to free the other officers and overthrow the building. Then we'll confront this Commandant guy; I'll get him to tell me how to wake Elysia and where Alphonse is."

"A mass break out, huh," Eli mused. He smiled at Ed. "Alright, I'm in."

Edward blinked. "Really?"

"Sure. I won't let you have all the glory!" he grinned, and stood.

Ed stood as well. "I don't want any glory; you can have it all."

"Then, what do you want?" Eli suddenly turned serious. Ed considered his question carefully, eventually giving his answer.

"I want Elysia awake and happy, reunited with her parents. I want the torture of my people to end and Amestris free of Drachmans. And I want to know the people I care about are safe."

* * *

**A/N: I hope this makes things a little bit clearer. Yes, Al's look-a-like is a clone! And Mustang is acting weirdly, not to mention Elysia won't wake up. So Ed and Eli are going to sneak in to the old HQ, free all the prisoners and capture the Drachmans for answers. Exciting, yes? :) And Eli and Ed made up, finally. Hands up, who forgot who he was? :P Lots of action next chapter, plus a few more characters!**


	17. Murderer

**A/N: I hate University. I've had practically a WHOLE NEW ASSIGNMENT EVERY SINGLE WEEK. For 12 WEEKS. Christ. I've got a one week study break thing now, with no classes this week, and then I have final exams. And let me tell you, I am so mentally drained. . This chapter is extra long to make up for the fact that I haven't updated in a month and a half! :( The recap is to remind you what happened so far. Enjoy**

* * *

**Recap:**

In the beginning, Edward and the gang had their emotions manipulated by a new type of alchemy developed by Drachma for unknown reasons. Mustang and the others were filled with rage, and Ed was filled with despair; enough to make him disguise himself and run off to Xing, where he found Elysia two years later. Amestris was taken over by Drachma while Ed was gone, and he returned with Eli and Elysia to find the Hughes' and return Elysia to them. Winry joins them. Ed finds Mustang, who was being controlled with rage, and Maria, who is killed in front of his eyes. He then rescues Mustang, Elysia and also Al, but later realizes that Al is just a clone of his brother. Ed resolves to sneak in to Headquarters and spring all the prisoners and take back Central in doing so. He wants to then interrogate the Commander until he finds the real Al and a way to wake up Elysia, who hasn't woken since Ed rescued her from HQ.

* * *

**Chapter 17- Murderer**

The next morning, Eli, Mustang, Winry and 'Al' were congregated in the living room.

"So just to recap, Winry's staying here with Elysia?" Eli asked. "And I'm going with Mustang around the left side of the old Headquarters, and Ed's taking the clone around the right side to sneak in."

"Yes, but where's Fullmetal?" Mustang wondered. He was lounging on a deep green couch that surprisingly had almost no holes in it.

"I'm not sure… I'll go see," replied Winry. She left Elysia lying on a make-shift bed consisting of three pillows and headed upstairs to see what was taking Ed so long.

"Edward?" Winry called, stopping in front of the closed bathroom door. The lock was broken, so she cautiously pushed it open and peeked inside.

Ed had a small towel draped over his head, and he turned and glanced at her from under it.

"…What are you doing? We're ready," Winry blinked. Surprisingly, Ed avoided her gaze, looking instead at the cracked mirror.

"Don't laugh," he muttered, before yanking the towel off his head.

Winry gasped excitedly. "You dyed your hair back!" Her face lit up. Edward had looked strange and unfamiliar with jet-black hair; now it was back to pure gold, matching his piercing eyes. Even though his hair was still short and he was still wearing his Xingese-style clothes, at least Ed now looked like himself.

Edward frowned at her excitement and brushed past her silently, heading down the stairs and into the living room. Winry followed him down.

"Whoa! Edward?" Eli asked, stunned. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Say anything and you can't come," Ed threatened, self-consciously running a hand through his natural blonde hair. "Everyone knows what we're doing, yeah? We'll meet in the old cafeteria room on the second floor of HQ; that's probably where all the prisoners are. After we cause the jailbreak, we'll head down to the scientist halls and find the Commandant to interrogate him."

Mustang frowned slightly. Since when did Fullmetal give orders? Eli just nodded speechlessly. After coming from Xing, where everyone had black hair, Ed's golden strands had stunned him a bit. Ed really wasn't from Xing. Eli had known, logically, for a while, but it really hit home in that instant.

"What about me?" Winry suddenly asked, lowering her eyes. "…What if those two kids attack us again? Or Elysia…"

_Dies._

The unsaid word hung in the air. Elysia hadn't woken or moved since Ed rescued her two days ago. It was as if she had died, except that her breathing was thankfully visible.

"I'm sure it will be fine. And besides, the faster we get to the Commandant, the faster we find a way to help Elysia," Mustang replied. He hated seeing beautiful young women worry.

"Then let's go," Edward said, double checking he had all his kunai knives. He walked swiftly out the door, ignoring the pain of his half-healed back. Mustang and Al followed him.

Eli hesitated, before reaching suddenly for Winry's hand. She blinked at his abrupt move.

"Hey, don't even think about it. We'll protect you," he smiled and let go, turning to leave. Winry watched him go, feeling unexpectedly torn.

* * *

_Knives cut him from all directions, and he whimpered. He threw his arms up to protect his face and they exploded, knocking him back. He landed on something wet, and turned to see the body of a little boy from Risembool he once knew. He reeled, shuffling back frantically. Someone screamed his name and he jumped to his feet, but no one was there. He felt someone punch him from behind and he stumbled, but he was alone. Invisible hands grasped his limbs and tried to drag him down into the fire, and he screamed desperately. This torture never ended. There was no reprieve. It was all he knew._

* * *

"We're clear. Come on," whispered Ed to his brother's clone. He seamlessly slipped from behind the corner on the second level of Headquarters into some shadows across the hall, almost too quick to see. 'Al' followed him, never making a sound like always. The pair were nearly at the old cafeteria room, and Ed wondered if Mustang and Eli had gotten in as easily as they had.

He was about to move again when he heard the slightest sound- someone inhaling. He whirled and threw up a kunai knife as a Drachman guard appeared and shot at him. He deflected the bullets with the kunai and leapt towards the guy, knife raised. The guard never even had a chance. Ed heard multiple clicking noises and felt dread travel down his spine as he turned. Twenty guards stood behind him, shotguns at the ready.

_The other guy was bait!_ Ed realized too late as a multitude of bullets soared towards him. There were hundreds; he'd never make it to cover.

A force hit him from his left, knocking him sideways behind a wall and sending the breath out of him. His brother's clone had knocked him out of the way, and Ed watched in horror as the bullets made contact, sinking into the boy's flesh. 'Al' fell backwards, gasping for air as his punctured lungs failed him. Ed clenched his fists; rage like he'd never known consumed him! He leapt into the air, taking his fury out on the murderous guards who'd just killed his brother's look-a-like in cold blood. He moved faster than ever before, taking down five before they even realised he was among them. They broke formation, and Edward stabbed them all one by one. None of them left that room alive.

Ed stood in the middle, splattered with blood, shaking and breathing hard. He had just… _murdered_ people. A lot of people. He heard a dying gasp and rushed to the clone's side, confused. His heart clenched as he saw the boy- it was like watching his real little brother die!

"I… didn't wanna… die," 'Al' whispered. Ed felt tears form in his eyes and grabbed the boy's hand. "But… it's okay…" The emotionless clone gave a single, reassuring smile before going limp.

"N-no…" Ed trembled, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He knew that this boy wasn't his brother, but it felt like it. They looked so alike, and he'd sacrificed himself to save Ed's life… He let go of the motionless hand and stood, feeling numb. This boy had died. Twenty soldiers had died, because he killed them. His head spun, and he wiped some stray tears from his eyes before his feet began walking, without his permission. His mind wandered, lost in a mixture of sorrow, anger and confusion. His body led him straight to the door of the old cafeteria before he came back to himself, unaware that the two alchemist children had been present the entire time.

"Ed?" Eli's voice sounded. "Where's the boy?"

He didn't look up, just stared at the ground. "He's dead." Ed visualised the double take Eli would have just performed.

"Oh, Ed…" Eli sighed, approaching him and pulling him into a one-armed hug. Edward didn't move. "I'm sorry."

Ed finally glanced up, noting Eli was bruised and had a laceration on his arm. "What happened to you?" He shoved Eli away and abruptly changed the subject.

Eli frowned; Edward wasn't expressing any of the negative emotions he surely must be feeling. Instead, he just seemed… cold. Uncaring, almost. Then again, this wasn't the time or the place to play therapist.

"We were ambushed by a team of guards; about 20 or so. I got hit a couple of times before the colonel burned them," he replied, letting the change of subject slide. He didn't mention the splatters of blood, visible even on Ed's black and red clothes.

"Us, too. They knew we were coming… even where we would be!" Ed clenched his fists. "Those bastards!"

Eli closed his eyes tiredly. "We're here, we may as well continue. Yeah?" He eyed Ed, wondering if he had the emotional ability to continue after seeing his 'brother' die before his eyes.

Ed glared at him viciously. "Obviously!" He needed to wake Elysia, after all. She was the only one left who he still treasured…

"Well, in that case," Mustang interjected, turning towards the door to where their old friends and colleagues were imprisoned. He entered, stepping over a single unconscious guard, and the other two followed.

Ed frowned as he entered. The once proud chestnut-brown walls and tiled floor were ruined; the tiles had been ripped up in most places, leaving either a cement floor or sharp, jagged pieces of tile. The walls had been crudely alchemised into numerous tiny cells along the walls, and each cell had at least ten people squished in it. They all wore tattered navy blue uniforms and had gaunt, drawn faces- as if they had no hope, no fight left in them at all. At the sound of the door opening, a few looked up fearfully, and were surprised when the trio walked in instead of some guards.

"C… colonel?" said a familiar voice. Riza Hawkeye leant despairingly against the bars, but her eyes betrayed her slight hope. "Are… you really here?" Was she imagining things?

"I'm here, Lieutenant. And we're going to spring all of you," he said calmly, seemingly unaffected by seeing the terrible conditions. "Did you all hear that?" He raised his voice, and now all of the tortured soldiers had their eyes on him.

"We are here to break you out! You have the opportunity to escape this hellhole!" Mustang shouted and gazed around the massive room at the hundreds of soldiers and scattered citizens who were still alive. "There's a weapons room right down the hall. The guards will try and stop you, but if you truly want to get out of here and avenge your families and your lives you'll fight!"

The prisoners stirred, a spark of life igniting in them.

"How're you gonna spring us, huh? You don't have the keys and these bars are indestructible bloody pillars!" one gruff soldier shouted. The prisoners murmured.

Mustang turned to gaze at where Ed stood comfortably in the shadows. "Fullmetal?"

Ed stepped into view, and a wave of shock crossed a few faces. It seemed that even after everything, the soldiers still remembered the famous Alchemist of the People.

"E-edward?" Hawkeye asked, stunned. Ed also spotted Havoc and Maes Hughes in various cells, their exhausted eyes wide with shock.

Ed gave all the prisoners a cold look, and the ones that remembered him recoiled a little. He shoved his tumultuous emotions away and stepped up to the thick bars, clapping his hands and weaving the intricate alchemy formula in his mind's eye. The blonde placed his hands casually on the bars, sending silent sparks of bright blue light around the entire room. The prisoners watched in desperate hope as the suffocating bars that held them prisoner crumbled into ash.

"You're all free to go," Ed said sharply. He turned and headed out the door, ignoring Hawkeye, Havoc and Maes. "So get going."


	18. Weak

**A/N: I only have one more exam! Yay! It's a couple of days away, so I had time to quickly type this up. If you haven't realized, this story is coming to a close! There aren't many chapters left. Hmm :/ I tried to keep Ed in character with his breakdown, but I don't know if I succeeded, so let me know please! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Weak**

"W-wait! Edward!" Maes Hughes called, staggering feebly out of the cell he'd spent the last year contained in. He tried to reach out to the blonde, but collapsed to his knees out of sheer exhaustion. Edward momentarily eyed the numerous fatigued soldiers struggling to their feet before turning to gaze at Maes.

"What?!" he scowled, and Maes faltered. There were so many things to ask; where he'd been, how they got in here, what would happen now. But Maes asked the one most pressing question on his mind.

"Do… do you have any news of Elysia? Any at all?" Hughes whispered, barely audible among the murmurs of the other prisoners. Havoc and Hawkeye came up beside him, and the three glanced cautiously at Ed.

Ed's anger seemed to redirect inwards, and he glanced at the ground. "She was captured by the Drachmans. They've done something to her, and now she won't wake up."

Maes literally crumbled. Elysia's protection had been the only reason he hadn't given up, but…

"However," Ed said sharply, and Maes' head shot up. "I rescued her, and Rockbell's looking after her now. I'm about to beat up some people for answers on how to wake her."

"Thank god…" Maes gasped, slowly smiling. "Thank god! I- I'll come with you then!"

"Maes…" Havoc objected softly, helping him up.

"Absolutely not!" Ed scowled again, glaring at Hughes. "You'll just get in the way. You're weak."

"I know I'm a bit shaky at the moment, but once I get my blood circulating again-!" Maes rushed happily.

Edward shook his head; Maes had missed his point. "I didn't mean physically weak." The teen's voice cut through Hughes like butter.

"Your mind, determination and personality are weak. Happily going about your day won't suffice anymore, _Lieutenant Colonel_. A war hit the country and you couldn't even protect the lives of your wife and daughter!" Ed said bluntly, his sarcastic tone almost cruel. "Apparently I wasn't the only one who was better off leaving."

_We'd all be better off if you left!_ Alphonse's shout from two years ago echoed in their minds. Havoc and Maes just gasped, speechless, while Ed spun on his heel and walked away, awash in cold fury. Hawkeye ran out after him, slow and breathless after being cooped up for a year and a half. She didn't have to go far; Ed was just outside the door to the old cafeteria, leaning against the wall with his back to her.

"Ed," Hawkeye spoke softly.

"_Don't_ call me _Ed_! My name is Edward, damn it! Don't call me Ed!" he shouted over his shoulder. He had tears in his eyes, despite his rage.

Hawkeye paused. She didn't really know what was going on anymore, but it was obvious the teenager had been through hell since they last met.

"Edward," she tried again, stepping towards him. He eyed her, scowling. "What's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious? I think so! I think it should be really fucking obvious what's going on!" he screamed at her. "I have no friends, no family, no home, no job and no reason to live. The one person I truly care about is in a coma, my old home is ravaged by war, my brother is gods knows where and the boy who looks _exactly_ like him was just murdered in front of my eyes! And then I killed them!"

Edward suddenly fell back against the wall, his fringe covering his eyes from view.

"I… I killed them… They murdered him, and I…" he trailed off, beginning to shake. Hawkeye hesitated, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me," he said tiredly, but it was half-hearted and sounded meaningless.

"This is war, Edward," Hawkeye said softly. "People are being killed, or are killing constantly… including myself and the others on the old team. It's not right, but it's happening, and it won't stop until a side wins." Edward stayed silent and still.

"But think about all of those people inside," Hawkeye moved in front of him, placing her free hand on his other shoulder and trying to look him in the eye. "You saved them all, Edward. If you hadn't have come, all of us would have spent the rest of our lives crumbling away in jail. We needed you then, and we need you now. Everyone in that room is better off because you're here."

Edward drew in a breath and finally looked up glancing her in the eye. He had a look of desperate hope in his eyes.

"…Is that so?" he replied shakily, but he couldn't hide his growing happiness. He wasn't worthless or hated by everyone he knew.

Hawkeye smiled at him wearily and nodded. "That's right. We are depending on you to help us, just like Elysia is now. And I'm sure Alphonse is too."

Ed sighed. "I just… I just don't know. Everything's gone to hell, and besides, I don't know if my presence will help any…" Al's comment from two years ago repeated in his mind.

Hawkeye read his mind. "None of what was said that day was real, Edward. We were being controlled by the rage alchemy from Drachma, and no-one meant what they said; especially Alphonse. Even so…"

The ex-lieutenant darted forward and hugged Edward before he could protest. "I'm so extremely sorry for the pain I've caused you."

Ed immediately shoved her away, but managed a small smile nonetheless. "Thank you, Hawkeye."

"Anytime," she nodded. "Now, shall we rejoin the others and continue on?"

"Yeah," Ed replied, feeling calmer after his slight breakdown. He headed inside the cafeteria with Hawkeye at his heels, and found Mustang, Eli, Havoc and Hughes waiting for him.

* * *

"I know the people you're talking about," Havoc nodded half an hour later. The group of six had made it to the lower science half of the building easily. The scientists and guards had long since all ran to recapture the released prisoners; however, the old soldiers and Amestrian citizens were putting up a fight, refusing to go down despite their exhaustion and injuries. Mustang had led the group into the Lab without a hitch.

"The boy and the girl came to our cells frequently," Havoc continued. "They'd come and stare at us all. Very creepily I might add."

"Then they would speak to the guards, and one of the prisoners would be removed by guards and a scientist. We never saw them again," Hawkeye finished. "People who were either extremely depressed or very angry at their situation would be removed." She fell silent.

"What?" Mustang asked, sensing something wrong as Havoc and Hawkeye didn't speak.

"Maria was taken," Hawkeye replied finally. "Along with Major Armstrong, and…" She trailed off, unsure of how to phrase the fact that Mustang was the only one who'd been taken that had showed up alive.

"What about Falman? Fuery? Breda? Sergent Brosh?" Mustang asked, somewhat emotionless.

"Killed in the initial war," Havoc replied, downcast.

"Maria Ross is also dead," Edward interjected carefully. Havoc, Hawkeye and Hughes (who hadn't said a word since Ed shouted at him) all glanced at him, dejected.

"How did she die?" asked Havoc slowly.

Edward swallowed, remembering the pit full of dangerous, wild _things_. "… Painfully." They all fell silent, their footsteps the only sound echoing along the white hall.

Eli spoke up then. "I'm sorry for your losses, but… well, shouldn't we be worried about battling this Commandant guy?"

Hawkeye nodded, stopping. "Of course; you're right. Everyone, listen up! This Commandant guy is the leader of the Drachman military. He managed to discover that new form of alchemy and invade the whole of Amestris with it. We'll need a plan of attack that'll take him down before we get too close."

"Too close?" asked a deep voice from behind them. They whirled around to see the Commandant, the two alchemist children and a line of guards blocking their exit.

The Commandant slowly smirked. "My, my, it's a little too late for _that_."


	19. Got Your Back

**A/N: So, I'm finally on holidays! :) This chapter is filled with action (surprisingly!) and next chapter, Ed finally meets a certain someone again XD. Thank you so much to everyone who reviews!  
P.S. Just to refresh your memory, Kabir was Ed and Eli's teacher in Xing.  
**

** Oceanic moon: Thanks for reviewing! I couldn't answer it as you've got the pm feature turned off. Thank you, I'll try to update again soon :)**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Got Your Back**

"You-!" Havoc frowned, drawing the gun he'd taken from the weapons' room earlier on the Commandant. He was about to shoot when a bullet punctured his gun arm, and he grunted painfully. One of the guards had fired.

"Hm," the Commandant voiced mockingly. "And it would have been impossible to corner you all here if it weren't for the help of the young Colonel, of course." The group paused in surprise, before glancing at Mustang. The raven-haired man couldn't meet their eyes.

"What?" Ed asked sharply, voicing the thoughts of Hawkeye, Havoc, Maes and Eli.

Their opponent chuckled. "Come here, Roy Mustang." Hawkeye clenched her fists as Mustang slowly moved, walking to the Commandant's side.

"What are you doing, sir?" she shouted angrily.

"He won't answer you, Riza," Hughes suddenly said. "Can't you see the look in his eyes? He's being controlled." It seemed true; Havoc noticed his superior shaking slightly, as if trying to stop his body from moving. His deep black eyes wouldn't meet their gazes, either.

"You might be correct. But even so, shouldn't you be more concerned about yourselves?" the Commandant taunted. The wall to their right crumbled as he spoke, a monstrous being emerging from the rubble.

"M-major Armstrong?!" Hawkeye gasped, jumping out of the way of some debris. Louis didn't speak. He stood in place, overly large muscles straining and several experimental scars clearly visible. The Commandant scowled when he didn't attack them, yanking a rifle of the nearest soldier and firing. The bullet struck Armstrong in the back and he roared, reminding Ed of when he first saw Mustang again at Headquarters. The man ran forward, punching Hughes in the face before anyone could react.

Maes stumbled back and dodged Louis' next attacks, looking for an opening to strike back; but the man seemed invincible!

Hawkeye rescued him from the assault by grazing Armstrong's arm with a bullet. He swung around and punched the roof directly above her, to her surprise. She crumpled under the rubble. The Commandant watched amusedly as Mustang strained forward beside him, obviously desperate to help his team. But the Commandant kept his dogs on a short leash; Mustang wasn't going anywhere.

Havoc leaped forward and kicked Louis in the back of the head, hoping to knock his old friend out. The guards opened fire, and Armstrong spun and grabbed Havoc's leg in an iron grip before throwing him at a wall. The Drachman war leader laughed at the sight before yells originated from behind him. He turned to see his subordinates half-sunken into the ground, their guns knocked out of reach or destroyed.

"What?!" he growled furiously, turning only to be hit in the stomach by a metal arm.

"Don't forget about me," Ed growled, kicking him in the jaw before he could react. "I'm taking you to hell for what you've done, bastard!"

The Commandant spit out blood. "Mustang! I order you to protect me!" he coughed, staggering. Mustang stepped forward, dodging Ed's punch and grabbing his flesh arm, twisting it behind his back. Ed growled in pain before Mustang suddenly loosed his grip, a deep cut visible on his hand.

"I got your back," Ed heard whispered in his ear before Eli leapt at Roy, kunai knives at the ready. Ed didn't have time to think; he saw the Commandant running out the door and went after him, clapping his hands. He chased the Drachman down the hallway before placing his hands on the wall, seeing the sky-blue energy race towards his prey. Spikes emerged out of the wall, impaling the Commandant in the leg.

"Gah!" he shouted, clutching at the wound. "Guards! Men, come to my aid!" Edward tensed, ready to fight anyone who appeared; but no one came.

"Everyone's fighting at the prison break out," Edward realised, speaking directly to the Commandant. His tone was harsh. "There's no one here to protect your pathetic ass anymore."

The Commandant no longer looked so intimidating, sprawled injured on the floor with panicked eyes. "Y-your friends! Your friends are weak and injured- they're losing against Armstrong. If you don't help them, they'll die!"

"Don't insult me," Ed scowled, approaching him slowly. "They won't lose. They're much stronger than you! You, who need dirty tricks and forceful control of others to accomplish your feeble goals!" He kicked him in the side before grabbing the front of his black jacket, lifting the heavy man to eye height with his metal arm.

"I'll only say this once," Ed whispered darkly. "How do I wake the people in the comas, and what have you done to my brother?!"

The Commandant was actually shaking in fear, sweat dripping down his forehead. "Th- the comas are induced by Th- thiopental. It can b- be neutralized by taking the a- antidote; it's in the s- storage room beside the E- extermination area…"

Ed nearly rolled his eyes at the man's utter fear. How the hell did this guy come to be a war leader? "And my brother?"

"I-in the Cells," he stammered. "I t-told you. Just- just don't k-kill me l-like you did the g-guards!" Ed's fringe covered his eyes as he lowered his head, remembering the sickening feeling of his blade breaking the guards' skin. He was caught completely by surprise when the man kicked him in the shin. Edward grunted, loosing his grip as the Commandant jumped out of reach.

"Gotcha," he grinned. The Commandant's whole demeanour changed; he was terrifying once more, looming above Ed all covered in blood.

_He was just acting to prevent me from killing him!_

Ed began to jump forwards to attack when the two children appeared in front of the Commandant. He stopped with a frown, recalling how attacking the boy before had resulted in him losing consciousness. The girl turned to the Commandant and spoke quietly. He nodded in return and turned his attention back to Edward.

"Calling friends in to help the prisoners escape is hardly fair, Fullmetal," he sneered.

"What?" Ed wondered, giving him an odd look.

"Still, it seems you've won back Central from me," the Commandant slowly smiled, "but I've still stolen your former life. Good luck getting it back!" He uttered a low laugh, and the boy extended a hand down to the floor. Ed barely moved in time as a forceful explosion wracked the corridor, originating from the alchemist boy. The blonde coughed and peered through the smoke, but the trio had vanished into the underground maze of hallways.

A cry of pain echoed from behind Ed, where he'd left the others. He scowled, furious at himself for letting the psycho get away, and ran back into the room. Hughes was helping Hawkeye out from under the rubble, but her arm had been trapped under a heavy beam. Havoc had defeated Armstrong with the aid of his gun. The large man now lay unconscious and face-down on the floor, bullet holes visible in his legs. Eli, however, still faced Mustang; they were exchanging blows almost faster than the eye could see.

"Eli!" Ed called, locking his gaze with his friend's momentarily. Eli understood, and performed a manoeuvre Kabir had taught them. He feinted left before flipping over Mustang so he was behind him and shoving him against the wall. Mustang elbowed him in the side, but Ed quickly alchemised the wall in constraints around the man's arms and legs. The two stepped away, watching Mustang struggle.

"The Lieutenant needs your help, Colonel. Are you gonna help her or not? I didn't think your will was so easily controlled," Edward said evenly. But Eli noticed the slight betrayal in his eyes. Mustang had deliberately led them into a trap, and although it was an unsuccessful one Ed wasn't particularly forgiving anymore.

Mustang seemed to calm down, but he still didn't meet Ed's gaze. Eli glanced at Ed, who shrugged.

"Maybe he needs the same antidote as Elysia," Edward guessed. "I'm going to go and get it. Get everyone here to the surface, will you?" He turned and left without hearing Eli's answer.

"But-" Eli protested, and Havoc caught his arm.

"Don't follow him… Eli, was it? He needs some time alone," Havoc said, partially standing and partially holding on to Eli to keep himself upright. He was inhumanly tired.

Eli stared down for a minute before looking back up. "Alright. Let's get you guys to a medic."


	20. Red, Black, Gold

**A/N: This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Red, Black, Gold**

"There it is," Ed muttered to himself, spotting the Thiopental antidote on the shelf. The jar was about the length of his hand, but it would not be enough to heal everyone who was unconscious in the beds in the Lab. Ed thought about attempting to rescue them, but if he stuffed it up… _Nah_, Ed decided. _The medics are trained for this kind of thing. I'll let them figure it out._ Waking Elysia would be the most he would do. Edward tucked the bottle into the right pocket of his red tunic and left the room reluctantly. He really didn't want to go through the Extermination room again, but if he wanted to leave then he had no choice.

The Extermination room was rectangular, with what seemed to be incinerators down the back and a large seating area down the front. Judging by the blood splatters and charred bones in the incinerator part, the unwanted prisoners and experiments met an agonizing death by fire while the scientists and guards watched to see their reactions. Ed shivered as he walked through the room into the hallway, memories of the guards he'd murdered drifting through his mind. He began following the main hallway into the deepest part of the Lab; it was miles underground, under the exact centre of the Headquarters, when he arrived at the Cells.

At first, Ed didn't realize where he was. He stepped into a dark room with five rectangular black boxes placed on laboratory benches, multiple wires threaded into the box through miniature holes at the top. Edward stared at the first box confusedly. It was about large enough to hold a person.

_It's about large enough to hold a person_!

Ed gasped, rushing forward and running his hands around the outside of the box until he felt a steel latch. He undid it with shaking fingers and heaved the lid off, praying the box wasn't what he thought it was. When he saw the box's contents, he gagged, covering his face with his hands. It contained the remnants of a young woman, her bones still wrapped around the bars trapping her inside. Stray bits of flesh drifted around the greenish water she lay in. Edward stumbled back, feeling sick. The Cells were torture chambers.

But what if there was someone still alive in the remaining four boxes? And his brother- what if Al really was in one of the Cells?! Driven be his sudden revelation, Ed ran forward and shoved the lid off the second box. The inside was the same as the first; the body of a middle-aged man lay underwater in the bottom half, with bars around midway up the box and wires running through the top half. Trying not to hope, Ed placed two fingers on the man's neck after alchemising the bars into dust.

_He's alive_! Edward hesitated. What if he pulled the wires and breathing mask off this man, like he'd done to Elysia, and he died? Or he didn't wake either? The man's sharp features seemed peaceful, as if he was simply sleeping. Ed left him and went to the third box. _Alphonse…_

A small girl was held in the third box. She was also breathing, and Ed began to feel hopeful that his brother was still alive. The fourth box was unexpectedly welded shut, and it took the blonde a minute to open it. A pale teenage boy was contained in this one, but not the teenage boy Ed desperately wanted to find. Edward checked him as well, but his heart sank when he discovered the boy had no pulse. He was dead, and there was just one steel box left.

* * *

_Explosions rang in his ears, and he cried out. But no one heard him, like usual. He'd felt a connection with someone or something before, but that was gone now, leaving him sobbing in its absence. He sunk to his knees, but the floor turned to sand and he sank in the dark. He felt weak, and his tears abruptly turned into blood, pain erupting from behind his eyes. He screamed, and the black sand poured into his mouth, suffocating him. There was no air, and he flailed as he sunk further. This was it; there was nothing to save him now. He just wanted to slip into the darkness and fade away there, with no more pain to touch him. He felt himself giving up, and a low laugh echoed in his ears._

"_Alphonse!"_

_What…? He opened his eyes, realizing he was lying on the edge of a steep cliff. What was that? There was an odd voice, calling out something strange._

"_Hey, Al! Wake up! Al!"_

_Wake? What was a wake? He didn't understand what the voice was talking about. He rolled over, the sharp rocks stabbing his side like butcher knives and drawing blood. He winced, willing the voice away._

"_A-al, please. Please! It has to work! I came back and everything! Please!"_

_Who are you? He wondered idly. Why are you talking to me? I don't know who you are. An image flashed in his vision- a starling picture of pure golden eyes. He'd seen those eyes before!_

"_What'll make you wake up, Al? Do you wanna hear me say that I'm sorry for leaving? That I thought about you every damn day, because you're my only family that's left? Well I did! I promise I did!"_

_The voice was getting louder, more upset. It began to rain, and he concentrated on the image of the golden eyes, certain now that they belonged to the voice. The words spoken to him floated in front of his eyes in a golden-red tinge._

… _Gold and red? Another image came; this one was a strange black symbol of a winged snake with a crown on its head._

"_Come on, it has to work! Al!"_

_More images came, faster now. Red, black, gold. The clanking of metal. A blonde girl with blue eyes. A man with black hair in a navy uniform. A woman with a gun, a tall man smoking, a little girl with brown pigtails, a kind woman with long brown hair… These aren't just images, they're memories! He gasped as the realization hit him._

"_Please… please wake up…" _

_He strained towards the voice. The voice with the golden eyes. The voice he'd yearned to hear for so long._

"I'm s-so sorry, little brother…"

_He gasped, all his senses rushing away in one hit, leaving him feeling weightless. Brother… Brother… _

"Edward."

* * *

Ed was bowed over his brother's body, crying like he hadn't cried since he was little. The antidote hadn't worked; he wasn't waking up. It was all his fault. If he hadn't have left, he could've protected his little brother! But now, Ed was alone, left with no family because he hadn't protected them. He hadn't been strong enough. He couldn't even protect Al's clone, let alone his actual brother! He cried out his pains, the feelings of emptiness, loneliness, regret. It was all over. Everything had been in vain. It was like his little brother was dead.

"Edward." Ed remembered Al saying his name. It sounded so realistic that he just sobbed louder.

"Edward… Brother," said Al's voice again, and Ed froze. That wasn't a memory… With a look of hopeful desperation in his watery eyes, Ed glanced up, into his little brother's face. Al watched him with dazed, half-open eyes.

"Al… _Al_!" Ed shouted ecstatically, throwing his arms around his little brother's neck and squeezing him tightly. Al coughed, and tried to move, but his malnourished body refused to listen. He gazed around groggily, realizing he was lying in some sort of steel box. The feeling of weightlessness came from the water he was floating in. Al moved his eyes back to his older brother's face as Ed finally held him at arms length, looking him in the eye.

"Wha… whas going on… Brother?" Al asked, his voice croaky from disuse. He was tired and hurt all over, too dazed to understand the situation.

"It's alright, Al. I'm here," Edward was grinning from ear to ear. The significance of what he'd just said never crossed his mind. "And you're alive!" He pulled Al into another hug, his heart soaring like an eagle. He felt like laughing and crying all at once. This was the best he'd felt in years!

Al managed to lift a hand and clutch weakly onto Ed's crimson tunic. "Don't…" he coughed. Ed leaned back again, concern quickly overtaking his happiness.

"Don't…?" he repeated, supporting Al's back as he attempted to sit up.

Al looked up at him with an expression of utter fear. "D-don't leave! Please don't leave! Brother!"

"I won't, I promise! I won't," Ed whispered, calming his brother down. Al looked terrified. What had he experienced while he was trapped in that box, to warrant such fear? Al seemed to relax, and suddenly went limp. Ed caught him by pure reflex.

"Thank you…" Al's voice faded off, and he drifted back into a deep sleep. The blonde watched his brother concernedly, deciding he was just sleeping from sheer exhaustion. The pale boy looked terrible, barely skin and bones. He much skinnier than a fifteen-year old should be. He wore navy rags barely recognisable as the old military uniform.

Ed lifted Al carefully out of the box and placed him on the floor, worried the cold water would make him even sicker. He didn't know how Al had gotten his body back, and at this point Edward really didn't care. As long as he was there, Ed was content. The blonde paused then.

This wasn't like him. Since when did he become so excitedly happy just in his little brother's presence? Ed couldn't remember the last time he was this overjoyed and anxious at the same time. He hadn't forgotten what happened two years ago, not at all; but Ed realized with a shock that he didn't care. He didn't care what had happened then, how long it had been, or how much distance might be between the two now. He was simply glad he was reunited with Al. All of the worrying he'd done about meeting Al again had been pointless. Edward leaned forward and hugged his human, sleeping brother softly, burying his tear-stained face in Al's neck.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Al. I'll never make the same mistake again," he vowed. "I promise."


End file.
